Kagome's second chance
by Roronoa D. Lucy
Summary: When the final battle ends... So does Kagome's life. What happens when Inuyasha wishes for her to have second chance? Who does she become? what will happen in her life? And will she ever really truly be normal? But then again, does she even want that in the first place? SUper long One-shot! It's a xover between Inuyasha and Kodocha at first. Then it become a YuYuHakusho xover. R&R!


Kagome POV

I was on the floor. Staring up at the clouds as what would become the last ounce of my conciousness and life deteriorated. My powers trying to heal me but nothing worked. The wounds were too deep. I heard shouting but I could not take my eyes off the sky ket alone move my head to the side. I felt someones hands grab my face and turn it for me. There in my line of vision was Inuyasha. He had a distressed look on his face as he looked me over. His eyes laying on my stomach where my wound that profusely leaked blood would not stop.

"Kagome... you have to live... please... i'll do anything for you to live." he said his eyes shut tight.

"I-Inuyasha... I wanted to thank you... for being by my side all that time... that you... stayed my friends... through think and thin... you're my best friends Inuyasha... But I truly wished I... could of have had... more adventures... with you..." I said and then everything turned black. My life... finally ran out... for good...

Inuyasha POV

I watched Kagome die in my arms. I felt tears prick my eyes. Why her?! Why couldn't it of been me?! She destroyed Naraku... but at the cost of her own life... I wish I could give her another chance! Away from all of this! Suddenly I felt a pulse of power behind me. I turned in surprise to see the jewel laying on the ground where Naraku once was. It looking so innocent... when it was truly the most evil thing in this world.

I laid Kagome down and walked over to it. And I picked it up. I get to make a wish now. I turned back at look at Kagome and smiled. I have the perfect idea... "I wish for Kagome to get another chance at life! For her to not be involved in any of this. For her to be truly safe!" I yelled out. The jewel glowed brightly before it seemed to poof away. In front of me was Midoriko. She smiled down at me.

"You're wish was pure. You are willing to sacrifice your own happiness for her. That is the purest thing any person, demon, or god alike can ever do. So I will grant your wish. And then the jewel will once again cease to exist in a physical form. Instead it's power shall rest within Kagome's soul. It will protect her in the future. But she will not remember you... are you okay with that?" she asked me.

"As long as Kagome is happy. Then it is fine." he said. She nodded at me and then she went to Kagome and the was absorbed into Kagome's person. Then Kagome just... disappeared... forever...

Kagome POV

Hi! My names Kagome Kurata, age 11, And I have a habit of sleeping in! That's why i'm rushing right now to get ready to go to school! I ran through the halls as quickly as I could, bumping and smashing all things on my way. Finally I finished getting ready. A light blue turtle neck seater and a short white skirt. My hair in pigtail on the sides of my head.

I was about to leave when Mama stopped me and told me I had to eat breakfast. I stuffed it down before I ran out. Rei offered to give me a ride. "Thank you Rei!" I said happily as I hugged him and told him how much I loved him! Then he took me to school. And after me increasing the speed just a bit we got there just on time! I kissed Rei on the cheek goodbye before I ran into the school.

I got to the class doors and sighed. I could already hear the raucous from out here. I opened the door and walked in. I ignored the guys. But I was definitely pissed on the inside. Our class gets nowhere ever! I needed my education! I looked over at the monkey boss. Akito Hayama. This is all his fault! You see he began picking on the teach and everyone followed suit! What the hell's with that?! It's not as if he's even the slightest bit cool! I greeted the other girls and continued to defy the boys chaos as I tried my best to learn. But the boys wouldn't stop. I sighed annoyed. This isn't fair. I looked back at the boys in anger. I just wish they'd stop already...

That's when I thought of it! My live broadcast this afternoon! I can get back at Akito that way! My plan set in place. I waited for the day to end. Then I left for the studio of child's toy. The tv show i'm apart of! When I was on I built my speech up before broadcasting just how horrible Alito really is! Ha! Take that you big boss monkey bully!

The next day I was late again. And the same amount of events as yesterday happened again! And when I arrived at school. I could feel the angry gazes borrowing into my back. They tried to attack me but Akito told them to just leave me alone. I went to class as well. But when I arrived I saw the teachers getting splattered by paint. Damn that Akito! I grabbed one of the boys and stole his water pistols filled with paint, and then I shot it at Akito. It hit him in the face. Right over his eye. He turned to look at me. I watched him in anger. "Why don't you just shut up and leave the teachers alone already. Isn't disrupting the lessons and never learning anything enough for you? Just keep to yourselves and then all of this will be solved. The rest of us just want to learn. So can't you just stop this charade of violence. If you think this makes you look cool. You're wrong. It makes you out to be a horrible person. If you'd just stop... no one would think of you as a mean person. If you would like to use your authority over the boys for good once in a while. Tell them to shut up and sit down. It's getting me pissed off and annoyed. And trust me... you don't want to be in that situation with me." I said in a commanding tone. Then I went and I sat down. Everything was quiet around me.

I began to work and such. But had a bad feeling. The other girls called him names and such. I have a bad feeling about all of this. Why did I have to go and be the brave one?! After school I was a packing up when I was told Alito kidnapped one of my friends. I ran to the pond. When I saw what they were doing I almost lost it. I ran forward and pushed the boy away and reached my hand out to my friend I helped her up and then my other friends took her to the infirmary. I was shaking in pure rage.

"What's wrong? You're shaking."Akito said I turned to him angrily.

"I'm angry... no... i'm furious! You're out of control! Why can't you just stop this?! Haven't you had enough?! By doing these things... you're just proving that you really are a monster!" I yelled at him tears pricking my eyes. "And to tell you the truth... I hate monsters..." I said. And then I walked away. I went home and I had to think of some way to get back at Akito for what he did! Mama said I should hit him in a weak spot. Rei said that wouldn't be fair... but whatever! I'll find something Akito is scared of!...

For the net few days that's all I was doing. But the boys ganged up on me and cut my skirt, and then they locked me outside on the roof. I thanked my intuition of knowing to wear shorts under my skirt everyday. But then the weather rolled in and made me cold. And then it rolled back out. But the wind was still strong. What do I do? That's when I remembered my Barucha! I took it out and pressed the button. The shaking taking over my body. But then within just a minute Rei came and saved me. I ran off with him because I was late. But in the end... I didn't make it in time. Damn that Akito.

Btu then when I got home Tsuyoshi told me Akito's weakness. I knew I could use that! The next day I had everything ready to go. And today! I was gonna beat Akito once and for all! When I go tot the school I set up the trap in the hall and then went to class to go challenge Akito! I go to my class and stormed in. "Akito! I officially challenge you to a dual! After school! Come to the hall! If you don't! I win by default!" I exclaimed.

That afternoon I challenged Akito to a bungee jumping competition. And he made a slight frightened noise. I smirked. I'll be as silent as a ninja! I got up to the high beam. And was about to wrap the bungee cord around my waist. But that's when I saw it. I black and purple spider. As I watched it I froze. It's dark red eyes stared at me menacingly. I dropped the cord instantly. And then I took a few steps away from the spider but it crept closer. I took another step back but then I didn't get good footing. And I slipped... falling without anything to stop me from hitting the ground. I heard people yell my name as I fell. But I put my hands over my head in fear.

But then suddenly someone caught me. I gasped and opened my eyes. The person who caught me... was our new gym teacher Mr. Yoshida. He put me down gently. "What in the world were you doing?! What if I didn't catch you?! You could of died! Now go back to class!" he yelled at us. We all scurried off.

When we got back to the class they classified me as the loser because I screamed when I saw the spider. But they chalked it up to me being afraid of heights, because they didn't see the spider. And I couldn't argue. I couldn't tell them how much spiders scare me. The day ended and I went home. I'd lost and no I can't do anything against him. Then I found out that he had a picture of the teachers kissing as blackmail. I didn't know how to get him now. Not even in the slightest. But then Rei suggested I give him a taste of his own medicine.

I went to Akito's house with the help of Tsuyoshi that night and I was gonna take an embarrassing picture of him as well! Then I waited in the bushes near his house. But then I heard yelling. And Akito emerged from his house. His sister called him a devil. so... he lives in a dysfunctional family... the look on his face made me... sad... I feel sad for him...

I shook away my thoughts and found some way to get at Akito. We went to the park and then I got Tsuyoshi to go out there and pull his pants down. I took the picture quickly. Akito was angry and in outrage. But I forsook it. I summoned Rei with my Barucha and handed him the photo. Then he drove away. I turned back to Akito with a serious look on my face. "Look Akito. I want the picture you took of the teachers kissing. And any copies you've made. I'll keep that photo for as long as I know you. So if I see you try and use it again. I'll use yours." I said to him. He glared darkly at me. But it didn't intimidate me. I've seen directors look at me worse when I mess up.

The next day he forfeited the pictures. And we made a deal. He told the boys to stop and apologised to the girls. He was commanding the boys to be well behaved for once thank god. The class was finally peaceful! But the next day. Gomi became the new boss monkey and was messing up the class. And then him and Akito were fighting! "No! Akito! I forbid you from fighting!" I yelled out. And then he got punched. He was getting beat up. I couldn't watch this anymore!

"Fine! Akito! You get one punch! One single punch!" I yelled out. I saw him smirk and then he punched Gomi in the gut. And it knocked him out. I ran up to Akito and grabbed his arm. He looked at he in surprise. "Now look... you're all hurt and bruised." I said then I dragged him to the outside taps and grabbed my bag. Once we go there I told him to wash his face. He did so. Then I took my mimi emergency first aid kit out of my bag. I began putting bandaids on his scratches and I got him to hold icepacks against his bruises.

"Why are you helping me? You hate me right? So why?" he asked.

"I don't hate you. I never hated you. I just found the way you were acting annoying. And i'm also helping you because you got beat up because I commanded you not to fight back. And so it's sorta my fault. But thanks for not beating the crap out of him straight away. This way none of the girls got scared. And since Gomi threw the first punch. You can't get in trouble for it. See? I was looking out for you even though you think i'm a nuisance." I explained to him with a small smile. "I think that should be enough for no. the swelling is gone. It should be healed by tomorrow at least." I said as I took away the icepacks. "Let's go back to class." I said. He followed behind me and then class continued as normal because after Akito's one punch. Gomi's group collapsed and they went back to following Akito.

Everything was peaceful. Or well... it was at school a least... I had to try and investigate because I was angry he was making me al sad for him and stuff. I arrived and his sister caught me. She began fangirling over me and asked for Sanjiro's autograph. I said it might be hard. Then Akito came out and his big sister yelled at him and treated him like crap. I... really don't like this situation...

Then I went home and I knew... Akito had gone from being a boss monkey... to being a lone wolf. And he refused to open up to anyone... it made me feel horrible... the next day the class continued to be abnormal. And I learned Tsuyoshi was actually really scary when he snaps. You know what they say. It's always the quiet ones that snap the loudest. But i'm glad Akito stood up for him. So what if he acidently called the teacher Mommy. It's not that big of a deal. I wonder why i've never seen Akito's mother. Well... I don't have a dad in my house either so whatever. I think... Akito's story is a lot more in depth then I thought it was...

over the next few days I noticed Akito just didn't interact with anyone. I didn't like it! So I tried my best to help him fit in. finally one day I followed him from school and told him my worries for him.

"What does that have to do with you?" he said.

"Well I..." I stumbled over my words.

"It has nothing to do with you is the right answer. Now go away." he said.

"Hey... you know... it's okay to talk about things if you need to... i'll listen." I told him.

"What are you my counsellor now? Just leave me alone." he said.

"A-Are you trying to make me mad?! I'm just trying to help you!" I yelled at him.

"I don't want you help!" he yelled at me. I flinched back.

"I just want you to enjoy life and be happy! I'll do anything! Let's just put the past behind us!" I exclaimed.

"Anything? You'll do anything?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright then... kill me." he said. I froze solid.

"W-What... why would you ask me to do something like that?... I couldn't possibly..." I said.

"Then I guess you were lying." he said.

"But I..." I tried to argue... but what could I say?...

"Here. Do it." he said taking out a pocket knife. I gasped and snatched it away from him.

"Don't you know these things are dangerous?! Are you that stupid?!" I yelled at him.

"That's the point. Now hurry up and do it." he said. I looked at him in surprise. "Haven't you ever wanted to die before?" he asked.

"I..." I froze. What could I possibly say to that...

"I didn't think so. You think you've got it all figured out. But you don't! You're just pissing me off! So stop trying to help me! Just go live in your own happy life and kill me already!" he yelled at me. I moved forward and embedded the knife in the tree beside his head.

"You... you're the one who doesn't understand. I'm trying to make it so that you don't feel left out. That you aren't alone! B-But... you'd rather die! That's no fair! I don't want you to die! Not ever!" I yelled out then I looked up at him tears streaming down my face. "You know... I really don't think you're the devil Akito... I think... you're actually a really great person deep down... but you don't seem to recognise that... and that's what hurts me the most. You think no one would care if you died? What about Tsuyoshi? Hell! What about me?! I'd care!" I yelled at him. But then I sighed before wiping my eyes. "You... I can't do this... I get you have problems Akito... but I can't shoulder your grief as well... i'm sorry... but I really can't take this." I said to him and then I turned and ran...

Once I got home I just continuously cried. Why would he want to die? I... I don't want him to die!... the next day I got up with a new resolve. I refuse to worry about Akito anymore! I'll just be totally aloof when it comes to him! But throughout the day. All I could see was situations where Akito might try to hurt himself. And I kept subconsciously trying to stop him before I think about how weird I look. And by the end of the day... it was too late. I probably looked like an overprotective stalker. I sighed in annoyance. My friends were going to MacDonald's so I decided to join. I don't have any work this afternoon anyway. I had the only veggie option. I can't lose my figure after all!

But I was just so distracted lately. It's not fair that he's made me worry about him so much! But I had other things to worry about as well! Like my new movie! I'm gonna be playing the little sister of the main role! I really can't wait! But I also had to do something else as well. I got the autograph from Sanjiro. And then I went to Akito's place. I went in but then I looked on as the family feud in this house continued...

"You're a monster! Everything is your fault!" Akito's big sister yelled at him.

"Oh yeah?! And why is that?!" Akito yelled back.

"Because it's your fault! You killed mom!" she yelled. Then she noticed me and said she was sorry I had to see that. Then she took the autograph and left. I looked back at Akito.

"A-Akito... what did she mean?..." I asked.

"My mother died when giving birth to me." he said.

"So... your family... that's why they act this way... They blame you..." I said. "I-I'm sorry Akito... but that's not right... your mother wouldn't of given birth to you if she didn't love you... it's just not fair..." I said. Then I had an idea. "I've got it! I'll work really hard on my Tv movie! You just do your part!" I yelled and then ran out. I got a ride home with Rei. I wonder how this'll all play out!

The next week I worked really hard on my new movie. But I kept noticing Rei was acting screwy. He always disappears suddenly. What's wrong with him? Oh whatever! I'm sure he's fine. And as his best friend! I know best! Anyway! Tonight is the night the Tv movie is airing! Akito better watch it! I ran to his house to make sure. But he wasn't there! I went to go find him but by the time I did... it was too late. I sighed sadly. I wish he did watch it...

"Hey Akito... do you miss your mom?..." I asked him.

"I don't know... how can you miss something you never had." he answered.

"Oh yeah... that makes sense... oh wait! I've got it! I'll pretend to be your mom!" I exclaimed. And though he tried to get away it didn't work. Finally his head was against my lap as I pretended to be his mother and I sang a lullaby to him. "Akito... you're my baby... I gave birth to you because... I wanted you to live... so... live for me... live for my sake... live with all my love... Akito... your burning up! No wonder you were so quiet!" I yelled out.

"No! I'm fine!" he yelled. But I knew differently. I helped him get home. But then Akito's dad came upon us and took him from me.

"Thank you Kagome... for everything..." he said and then he walked away. I watched before smiling. Then I went back home. I hope... everything's okay now!

But throughout the next few days all this stuff happened. And Rei... my best friend and manger... was now being taken from me by Asako Karumi... and I really couldn't take it. It hurt... it hurt a lot... I sighed. Truth is I thought Rei would always be mine... and only mine... but I guess I was wrong...

Hopefully my field trip can get my mind off of things! We were going to the city hall! I really like the view from up there so I can't wait! But I noticed Akito looked sick. The others said juice helped them. So I bought some for him! "Hey Akito! I brought you some juice to help you-!" I called out. But I tripped and the cup fell from my hand and landed on Akito's head where he got soaked for it. "O-Oh no! Akito! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that! I really am sorry! Can you please forgive me Akito! Here! Let's go wash your face before it get's sticky." I said to him as I helped clean him off.

I leaned closer to him. "Akito are you alright?-" I was interrupted by Akito's lips on my own. I froze solid as he kissed me. I didn't know what to do... he pulled back and I stayed frozen. But then I took a few steps back... "W-Wha... Akito you... why did you..." I stumbled over my words as I lifted my hand to cover my mouth. I felt tears prick my eyes. "How could you Akito?!" I yelled at him and then I ran I got into the elevator just in time for it to go down. I was alone in the elevator. And I cried my eyes out sadly. How could he do that?! I arrived at the bottom floor and I ran away from the building.

I don't know where I was running... but when I stopped... I was lost... I had no idea where I was... I looked around trying to find at least one familiar thing. But there really wasn't anything. Suddenly I felt something coming from a nearby park. I don't know why I went to go see what it was. I just wanted too. There on the bench in the middle of the park... all alone... Was a guy... he had long silver hair, I couldn't see his eyes due to his head being lowered. But the thing that caught my eyes were the two fluffy appendages a top his head... two little dog ears.

I walked forward slightly but stepped on a stick. I saw his ears twitch before he looked up at me in surprise. I froze as well. His eyes... they were such a familiar shade of gold... and that's when it hit me... it all hit me... everything!

"K-Kagome?..." he muttered.

"You... you're... Inu...yasha?..." I said looking at him. Then it all overwhelmed me and I felt myself collapse.

"Ah! Kagome!" I heard him yell for me as he picked me up and he took me somewhere. I don't know where. But I know... because he's Inuyasha... I can trust him... and then I fell unconscious... drowning in all of my memories of a very... long time ago...

When I woke up I was in a large room. My memories were back. And I had to deal with everything. This is all... really, and truly real... I heard a sound to my right and turned to see Inuyasha at the door.

"Ah! You're up!" he said a smile on his face. I got up and hugged him tightly. "E-Eh?... Kagome are you okay?..." he asked me. I looked up to see confusion and worry on his face.

"I just... thank you Inuyasha... because of you... i'm alive now... thank you..." I said.

"Well I... if course i'd do that for you... you and me are supposed to stick together remember? Now how was I supposed to do that unless you were still alive dummy." he said a smirk on his face.

"Stop being so egotistical." I said to him he sweatdropped.

"Typical Kagome... you haven't changed..." he said. I smiled at him. "Well... now it's time to catch up. I've followed your acting career. But I don't know any of the behind the scenes drama in your own life. When I saw you... you were crying. So what's wrong?" he asked me. I looked at him in surprise.

"Well... I guess since it's you... telling you everything should be okay..." I said. And then I went on to tell him everything... and by everything... I mean everything...

"I see... you're life certainly hasn't been normal in the slightest has it?... i'm sorry." he said.

"It's not your fault. Anyway. If all that stuff didn't happen... I don't think I would of ever found you. And my soul would truly hate that! Because... you're my best friend Inuyasha..." I said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah... I'm glad i'm still that important to you. Really... it makes me almost too happy..." he said. I looked up at him in surprise. He was smiling softly at me. I felt tears prick my eyes and I jumped into his arms. I cried into his chest sadly. He held me tightly. I'm glad I have him back now...

Inuyasha took me home and said that he'd pick me up in the afternoon few days, he said it's be from school. I thanked him. Next time he'd take me to go and see my other feudal friends. I went into the house and I was smiling happily. I couldn't wait. I was just so happy!

From then on I avoided Akito. But I acted normally. I was a bit worried. Soon... Mamas book will be published. It wont be long. So i'm a bit scared. But i'm sure everything will be fine. But that's when I learned... that Rei... never really wanted to be my best friend... that he was just humouring me... and I just felt so... humiliated!

I ran out of the house and I ran as fast as I could. When suddenly someone grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned to see... Akito... "H-Hey what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked me. We both went to the park together because I didn't want to talk in front of all these people.

"I... I'm just... so humiliated... you were right... Rei... he wasn't being truthful... he was just humouring me... and I hate it! It isn't fair..." I said. My tears rolled down my face once more. And then I collapsed against Akito's chest. He tensed a bit before relaxing and just letting me cry on his chest. I sniffled and pulled back. "I-I'm sorry... I got your shirt all wet..." I said my eyes downcast.

"You know it's okay to be a little humiliated. I'm sure you can work past it. And everyone seems to love you. So why don't you just trust them. Mr. Sunglasses doesn't hate you right? Then why don't you just go back and treat him as what he should have been from the start. Just your manager. He's not your boyfriend." he said. I looked at hi in confusion at that...

"Boyfriend?... what are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Weren't you paying him to be your Boyfriend?" Akito asked me.

"What? no... I was doing all that for him to be my best friend. When I was little... I didn't have any friends. So that's why I got Rei to be there for me. I thought... if he's my manager! He can come to work with me! And then we can be best friends all the time!" that was what i'm humiliated about. He never saw me as a friend... just... someone he cares for and wants to nurture... like a big brother and a little sister... but I hate that. I don't want him to be my big brother... not ever. What made you think he was my boyfriend?" I asked him...

"Tsuyoshi said he heard the girls talking. He must of heard wrong." Akito said getting up. "But still...you should be fine." he said then he got up and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Akito!" I called. He turned back to me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why did you kiss me? I just... I can't let it go... so why?..." I asked.

"...Because I don't hate you." he said and then he turned and walked away. I watched him go in confusion... he doesn't hate me?... What's that supposed to mean?...

Over the next few days I came to terms with Rei just being my manager and a good friend. I even set it up so he could have time with Asako alone! I was walking home when I ran into Mr. Hayama. "Mr. Hayama! Nice to see you again!" I said.

"Oh! Kagome. Nice to see you as well. How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good. Hey are you on some weird diet. You look skinnier." I said.

"Really? Well I guess works been busy a lot lately." he said.

"Oh hey! Is that sushi? Is it for your family? It certainly is a lot." I said.

"Yes. Sushi is Akito's favourite." he said.

"Eh?! Akito admitted to liking something?" I asked.

"Well no... but you see Akito usually wolfs down his food. But one time we were having sushi and he actually slowed down to taste it. I asked if he liked it. And then he said, 'I don't hate it' and so now I know. When Akito says he doesn't hate something. It means he loves it." he explained to me. I froze. Wait but that... but when Akito said to me... but that would mean?... Mr. Hayama offered me a ride but I declined. Then I walked home thinking. How could I not notice... but that depends if it's even true! I mean... Akito... loving me? Weird!...

but when I got home I got a call from Akito. I was unsure about answering it. But I did. "Hey Akito. What's up?" I asked.

"...My dad... is dying..." he said. I froze.

"Wha-?... is this a joke? I ran into him just before!" I exclaimed.

"Well he's in the hospital... he coughed up a lot of blood..." he said. And with that. I headed out. I used my bike to get to the hospital. Once I arrived I went inside and looked for Akito. Where is he? That's when I saw him. I stopped in front of him. I was breathing heavily.

"Akito... is your dad?..." I asked.

"I don't know what i'd do if he dies." he said and the look on his face. It made me want to cry.

"A-Akito..." I said but then suddenly he wrapped his arm around me. And he hugged me. I froze. Before letting my arms wrap around him as well. I felt his grip tighten on me. I did the same. Mr. Hayama... please don't die...

We pulled away from each other. I put my hands on Akito's shoulders. My head was lowered. "I... i'll do my best to make sure nothing bad happens Akito..." I said then I looked up at him. "So please go back to being good old Akito... I kinda miss him..." I said with sad eyes. His eyes widened. But then he went back to his good old expression. "There we go. Now... where's you sister?" I asked.

"She's over there." he said gesturing to around the corner. I went to go see. But his sister was crying. I looked back at Akito... then I reached my hand out and wrapped it around his tightly. He did the same. Suddenly we heard a nurse come out and say Mr. Hayama could have visitors. We went in and found out it was just a stomach ulcer from working too hard. I'm glad he was okay. After everything calmed down I left. But before I did I turned back to Akito. I put the stand back on my bike and then ran over and I hugged him tightly. "Wha-! Hey!" he tried to get me off but I stayed.

"Akito... if anything like this happens again. Or if you're just feeling down... you have to call me again. Because... I want to be there for you okay?... just promise me... you'll call..." I said. Then I handed him a Barucha. "With this." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a Barucha if anything happens. Even good things! Just give me a buzz and i'll come find you. You promise?" I asked.

"...Okay..." he said. And then he tucked the Barucha in his pocket. I smiled and wiped away whatever tears had formed in my eyes. Then I smiled at him brightly.

"I'll see you at school then." I said and then I ran to my bike and rode off. "And make sure your dad doesn't work too hard!" I yelled out.

"You too! Sometimes I think you work the hardest." he said. I smiled and waved at him.

"I'll try to get Rei to slow down! Bye!" I yelled and then I rode home. You know... I don't think I would mind Akito having a crush on me. I think... maybe... I just might fall for him... HA! What am I kidding! As if!... right?...

the next few days everything was still really busy. I needed to get Rei to calm the hell down! But since he's already accepted I can't say no now. That would give me a bad rap in the business!...

But it was becoming so much and before I knew it... I was being a horrible friend... I missed one of my best friends birthdays... how could I be so stupid?! I got to school and tried to apologise.

"You so aren't our friend anymore!" they said. I froze as I watched them walk away from me. Then I sighed and looked at the ground.

"I guess... I never really was a good friend to anybody huh?..." I muttered to myself. Then I sat down at my desk sadly. I wish... this never happened... I put on a fake smile and pretended I didn't care. But... I knew... even I had a limit... I finally don't have any commercials anymore... it's all finished... but now... I don't have anyone to spend my free time with...

The day ended and I was walking out of school. Akito and Tsuyoshi are trying to make me feel better. They've been hanging with me all day. I'm glad they still like me.

"Hey! Kagome!" I heard a voice call. I turned to see Inuyasha waving at me. "Come on already! I can't wait forever! We gotta go!" he yelled out with toothy grin. My eyes pretty much lit up like the lights on a christmas tree!

I turned to Akito and Tsuyoshi. "Sorry guys! I've gotta go!" I said with a smile. Then I ran towards Inuyasha. "I'm coming!" I yelled. Then I jumped up and hugged him. We spun around and I laughed while he got a frazzled. He put me down a bit wobbly.

"You really... need to control that energy of yours..." he said.

"Yeah, Yeah! Come on! I want to go see Lord Fluffy!" I exclaimed.

"You know he'd kill you if he heard you call him that." Inuyasha said but was trying not to laugh.

"But that's why you're here! You'll protect me!" I exclaimed and then got into the car. He got in in the drivers side. I opened my window and stuck my head out. "Hey! Akito! Tsuyoshi! Thank you for being so nice to me when I was down in the dumps!" I yelled and then sat back down as Inuyasha drove off. I was smiling happily as we drove to go and see my old friends!...

We got to the mansion and everybody greeted me. All of my demon friends were still alive. But I learned my human friends lived a really good life before they died of old age. That makes me really happy to know that!

"Hey Kagome! What the hell is with your hair huh? Stop putting it in these tight pig tails! It'll ruin it." Kagura said. Kagura and Sesshoumaru ended up mating. Weird, I know. But she actually seems super nice now! I tried to stop her but she pulled my black-blue hair out of the pigtail and she let my hair flow down my back, it reached almost to my lower back when it's out. Then she began plating it loosely. "There! Much better!" she said. I thanked her happily. Then I got some really nice gifts from her! Like all these clothes! All these shoes! All these perfumes! All these pieces of jewellery... to tell you the truth it was a bit much. But I managed to get it all into my old yellow bag. I can't believe that they kept that though! But that's still awesome! Then I was taken home by Inuyasha. I waved goodbye as he drove away.

The next day I found out Akito got into a fight. And it was because the other girls were passing around a note that said anybody that talked to me would be ignored. I didn't know they were really so mean... I guess they never really were my friends... I took Akito out into the courtyard. "You know you shouldn't of done that. It's fine really... it doesn't matter..." I said.

"It's not okay! I don't want anybody to treat you that way. That's just stupid. I'm the lone wolf here Kurata... you couldn't handle it." he said. I looked at him. Then I just sighed.

"Just don't do it again. They're just being stupid girls... and the way they're acting... I kinda shows they never truly were my friends. I guess... they just liked me because I was famous. But whatever. Who cares. As long as i'm not totally alone... it's okay right?" I said smiling at him. He suddenly got up and came towards me. "A-Akito?..." I asked.

"You should value yourself more. To the people who do care you mean a lot to them got it. So don't let them push you around like this. Because if they do. I'm gonna have to go from being a lone wolf to guard dog." he said and then he walked away. A guard dog... Akito... would protect me?... Huh?... for some reason... that makes me a bit happy...

The next day we found out all this stuff about Tsuyoshi... even that he had an abusive father. He seemed like a disgusting man altogether. But I noticed maybe he was a bit sorry. Akito got a bad bruise on his forehead. And it even started bleeding. I took him to the park where I helped wipe his face.

"There we go-" I stopped at the feel of a hand on my chest... I jumped back. My hands over my chest. "Wha-! Akito?! Why'd you do that?!" I yelled at him.

"It was close to my face." he said and then he left. I sighed and followed him. He's so confusing. I don't think i'll ever understand him...

But then we found Tsuyoshi and helped him move. But then as we were leaving. Tsuyoshi cried in front of us. I walked forward and put my arms on his shoulders. "It's okay Tsuyoshi. Now just tell me if you need anything. Even if it's the slightest thing. I'll do anything..." I said with a soft smile he looked at me with a light blush across his cheeks.

"Kagome... will you marry me?" he asked with a smile. I froze then Hayama pounded him into the ground. Literally.

"Don't take advantage of her like that!" Akito yelled at Tsuyoshi. While I was just standing there with a surprised look on my face. A light bush coating my features. W-What is that supposed to mean?... does that mean Tsuyoshi likes me. I felt my head spinning. I'm so confused now... Akito and Tsuyoshi like me?... but that's too confusing!

"Thank you for asking Tsuyoshi... i'm flattered really... but I...(sigh) I can't accept your offer due to... well... due to me not feeling that way about you. I'm sorry but I only see you as a friend." I said with an apologetic look on my face.

"Eh?...No, It's okay Kagome. Really! But I have to ask! Is there someone you do feel that way about?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise. But then I lowered my head.

"Well... a long time ago there was... but I don't think I was the one for him. We were always better off as friends. I think I was a bit stupid to think differently!" I said with a smile that hid my emotions on the topic. "But now we're best friends! And I wouldn't have it any other way!" I said happily.

"O-Oh... I see..." he said as he stared at me. I wonder if he saw how sad the subject really made me...

"Alright then! I'm tired! I'm gonna go home!" I said happily. Then I said goodbye. Akito walked the same way as me. It was quiet... almost too quiet... and I just wished Hayama would start talking to me. But he didn't. We left each other at the cross roads and I walked the rest of the way home.

When I got home I tried to forget the topic. I thought about other things. But now I had to think. Was I really okay with just being Inuyasha's friend now? Or did I want something more?... as I thought about it I knew, that my decision just to be friends was the right decision...

The next day, I found out all sorts of things. And yet it seemed to pass by in a flash! For one I learned Tsuyoshi falls in love way too easily! Second I learned Aya loves Tsuyoshi! And thirdly I learned that Akito Hayama is way to curious...

I knew this because at the end of the day as me and him were walking home, he stopped in front of me and looked back at me and asked me. "So where's your dad? I know he's not living with you. But where is he?" he asked.

"Y-You wanna know... about dad?..." I asked in a sad tone. "Well! I don't have a dad!" I said.

"What? Hasn't your mom ever been married?" he asked.

"Well yeah! She got married when she was 18 and got divorced at 20!" I said.

"Then that's your dad right?" he asked.

"Nope! That's not my dad either!" I said.

"You aren't making any sense." he said.

"...I'm sorry... I know so much about your family. But I swear, pretty soon... you'll know a lot more about mine..." I said. "Anyway! Don't forget! Tomorrow is the field trip! Oh! That's right! I gotta go buy snacks!" I yelled and then I ran off. I turned back and waved goodbye to Akito. He just stood there watching me as I ran off... well it's all gonna happen soon. So all I gotta do now... is wait...

When I got home. Mama told me that the book would be on the shelfs by the time my summer vacation ended. I see... well then... it really will happen soon... that night I packed for my field trip and brought lots of snacks! I really couldn't wait for it all to begin! And hopefully... it'll keep my mind of what will be the end of this normal relaxing life of mine...

The next day everything seemed so much fun! I really couldn't wait! The bus ride was so much fun! I even got to sing! And the first night there was great! Dinner was totally awesome! And we even had a pillow fight afterwards! It was the awesomest! I'm so glad I get to be here!... but i'm still thinking about Mama and her essay... I shook my thoughts away as I went to bed. This is my vacation! I need to enjoy it! Not mope about because of a problem that'll occur days away...

I woke up in the middle of the night. I decided to go to the bathroom. Btu then Akito showed up. "God! You scared me half to death! Don't sneak up on people like that!" I yelled at him.

"I wasn't trying to. You were just staring of into space again..." he said. I looked at him in surprise. "So tell me... why are you doing that. Not only the dazed attitude, but you also look sad when when you're doing it. So what exactly is wrong?" he asked. "You know sometimes I think..." he said. I waited for his answer but then we heard the laugh of our principal.

We went over to see a party and we blackmailed them into letting us join. The party was so much fun! It was really great! And before I knew it! It was the next day! It was time to go mountain climbing! It was lots of fun! But the days were passing too quickly... I felt like my time was going to run out much too soon... and I hated it... but I knew if I just held on for a little while longer! Everything will be alright!

But then Sanjiro appeared to make an episode on my class. It was all in good fun. Bun then I saw a firefly. It was just... so pretty I followed it into the forest. But then I fell down a cliff. I groaned as I sat up. But then Hayama fell down beside me. I looked at him in surprise. Before I just chalked it up to coincidence. We tried to find a way to go back up. But it was impossible for me. I just sighed and we waited until the calmed down so we could go back to calling for help. We both sat down waiting.

"You know... last night in the bathroom... what I was trying to tell you, was that I think... you're a good actor." he said.

"Well thank you very much! I work hard for my good reputation!" I said happily.

"That wasn't what I meant. I meant that I think... you aren't as happy as you at like you are. And you don't want people to know. So you put on this mask. That makes it look like you're always happy." he said. I stared at him in surprise.

"Oh... well... I see..." I said. I was trying to think of an answer. But... what in the world do I say?...

"So tell me what's wrong. I know something's wrong." he said. I looked at him in even more surprise.

"D-Does it really show... that much?..." I asked.

"Yeah." he said. How could he know... how could he possibly know that?... "So what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Ah... well... I guess i'm just worried..." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well... you see... Mama's back at home writing a new book... about me... and i'm scared. That the happy life I have with Mama right now... will be gone forever!" I exclaimed crying. I berried my head in my hands in sadness. I don't want him to see my face...

"Hey... i'm no expert... but if your mother loves you. I doubt she'd do anything to hurt you. I guess i'm just thinking of that stuff you said back then... when you did the pretend mom thing for me..." he said.

"Oh... thank you..." I said and then I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath. It's all going to be okay for now. I'm sure of it...

"Hey I wanted to thank you... for you know helping out my family and stuff." he said.

"Eh? Don't worry about it! It's fine really! It was my pleasure!" I said happily

"You know... you're really something... it's like you don't even notice how much I owe you. If someone owed me the way I owe you, i'd never let them forget it. But you... you just say it's nothing... and I just... I want to find some way to thank you... so when you need shoulder to cry on... I want you to call me... no matter what. I want to be there for you... no matter what..." he said. I watched him in surprise.

"Thank you. That really means a lot to me..." I said. He looked at me as I smiled softly. I even saw him smile back but I didn't comment on it. It was a rare moment. I didn't want to ruin it. Ever.

Then we got back on our own surprisingly. Then we went back to the hotel. Because everyone was worried we had to write an apology letter. But then we went to bed and then the next day began and we were going back! I think i'm ready to go home now. I'm sure Mama is waiting for me...

Over summer vacation I was super busy. But I was really looking forward to this particular commercial. I really just can't wait to get working again! And before I knew it! It was time to shoot the commercial! I had a co-star called Naozumi Kamura. I'm meeting him right now... I looked to see a boy with lavender hair and bright blue eyes just like my own.

"Hello! I'm Naozumi. It's nice to meet you!" he said.

"Oh! It's good to meet you! Kagome Kurata At your service!" I said fake saluting him. He laughed a bit. And I couldn't help but notice he really was gorgeous...

The commercial ended in one take. I guess that means we did really well! I was about to leave when Naozumi got my attention. "Hey! They said we could keep the flowers. So here." Naozumi said handing them to me.

"Oh really? Thank you!" I said with a smile. Then Naozumi walked passed me.

"Hey Kagome... I know... your secret..." he said. I gasped and turned to look at him. But him and his manager were already leaving. W-What did he mean by that?... I ran forward and grabbed him then I dragged him into a random room. "Kagome, why are we in here?" he asked.

"What did you mean when you said that before... Naozumi... please tell me." I said.

"I mean the secret about your mom..." he said.

"I see... well I guess... I should expect someone to at least know about it. It's not that weird. And soon it's going to be a book. And everyone's going to know. So I guess it's not much of a secret anymore... why did you tell me that anyway?" I asked.

"I...I didn't really want to say goodbye. I wanted to make an impression... but I shouldn't of mentioned your secret. I'm sorry." he said.

"Oh... I see..." I said.

"Anyway look at all this!" he said and then he began to show me that he was a total super fan... no wonder... "All of this just shows that Kagome! I love you! I've been following your career for forever! Because... our pasts are the same..." he said.

"The same?... what do you mean?" I asked. He was about to answer but then his manager called him and he had to leave. I watched him go in worry and confusion... the same?... what's that supposed to mean?...

But I forgot all about it as I got ready for the last day of summer vacation! And the time for my performance at the Komawari theatre! And before I knew it! The day had come! And throughout the play I felt great. I loved my role! I loved it all! Then at the end, Naozumi presented me with flowers. I had no idea that was gonna happen. But now our fans wont stop swarming us both. But when I finally got some space... I couldn't stop my pounding heart... it's all over now... because tomorrow... the book comes out tomorrow...

Then before I knew it... it was the next day. I stayed home from school... but I watched the television. Everyone was talking about the book. Where they explained in depth on how I... Kagome Kurata... was an adopted child... how I was abandoned in a park all alone before Mama found me... and she took me to an orphanage... and from there... she adopted me. Kagome Kurata... Not a Kurata after all...

I heard a fight between Rei and Mama. "It's alright Rei... I asked her to write it... it was a promise between us... it really is alright..." I said with a smile. He looked at me in surprise. Then the day continued. The mob outside was stupid. Suddenly the phone began ringing. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh thank god! Kagome! It's me! Inuyasha. Are you alright? Do I need to come and get you? I wish you told me that book was coming out today. I would of picked you up last night instead." he said.

"Oh! Inuyasha it's okay! I was expecting this! Thank you for worrying! It means a lot to me!" I said with a happy tone.

"...Stop that Kagome... I know you're sad... I know you better then anyone, you know that. Don't lie to me. Face to face or otherwise." he said. I froze before I looked at my feet.

"Yeah... i'm sorry Inuyasha... but I don't need you to come and pick me up... i'll just wait until they go away... i'll see you soon okay..." I said and then I hung up before he could argue. I sighed. But then suddenly I heard fighting. It was Rei and Mama again. I tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't...

"How could you do this to her! She's just a child! How cold blooded are you?!" Rei yelled at Mama.

"Shut up! Stop acting like you're her family!" Mama yelled at Rei.

"Guys please just stop!" I tried to argue. But then Rei said something that hit me hard like a slap across the face.

"You aren't her family either!" he yelled at Mama. I froze. Before I felt tears prick my eyes. But suddenly the door burst open I turned to see Akito... he ran towards me and used his beanie to cover my head. Then he put me on the back of his bike and rode away. I held onto him tight as we left. We got to house and I tried to smile my way out of it. But I couldn't hold it back. Tears feel down my face. I lowered my head before I walked forward and berried my head in Akito's chest. I gripped his shirt tightly. I felt him wrap his arms around me protectively. Don't let go... Don't let go... Akito... Don't let go...

That day i'd decided to stay with the Hayama's to hide out. It was a good idea. And i'm glad I could stay away from home. Before I knew it I was supposed to go to bed but I couldn't sleep. So I went and tried to find something to eat. Then Akito came down too. We both decided to go to the store. Me dressed up in a disguise. We got us some ramen and things to put on our ramen. Then we ate it happily! We brushed our teeth before we were about to head to bed. I looked at Akito. "Hey... do you want some company?..." I asked. He opened his door for me. I walked in and he followed behind me closing the door. We just sat down and talked. I told him of my fears about meeting my real mother... I was just so scared... That night I fell asleep on Akito's shoulder relaxed. I'm so glad he's there for me...

The next day when I woke up and I found myself against Akito's shoulder I looked up at him and sighed. I leaned up subconsciously and I kissed his cheek. Then I moved so I could whisper in his ear. "Thank you for everything Akito..." I said. I felt like I should of added something but I didn't know what. I moved back and turned on the Tv just to learn about Naozumi... so that's what he meant... then Akito left for school. I was all alone in his house. Suddenly I heard the phone ring. It was Rei. So I picked it up. That's when I found out... they might of found someone who is my mother...

I pressed my Barucha. I needed Akito! I needed him now! I collapsed to my knees as I cried on the ground. My Barucha by my side. Please Akito! Hurry! Then the door burst open I looked up with tear stained cheeks as my tears continued to roll down my cheeks. It was... Akito...

"Kagome!... what happened?..." he asked me.

"T-They... I think my mother just turned up at my house... Akito... what do I do?... i'm scared... too scared... what if Mama doesn't want me anymore?... what will I do?..." I asked.

"It's okay Kagome... just... hold on... I promise you... I wont let anyone take you... ever..." he said to me. I nodded as I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. Then Rei came to pick me up. I made him bring Akito. When we arrived I walked through the halls quietly. I was taking big breaths.

"Guys... at first... I want to go in there alone... after... i'll call you in okay." I said then I opened the door to the room my 'mother' was waiting for me in. There was a women with dark brown hair and honey brown eyes. She stared at me in surprise. I looked back at her in surprise. Before I smiled a bit. "Hello... I'm Kagome... but i'm sure you already know that... I... i'm your daughter... it's nice to meet you." I said.

"Ah! Yes it's good to meet you as well! My name's Keiko... Keiko Sekai... it's nice to meet you." she said.

"Yeah... so... do you mind if I ask you... a few questions about me?" I asked.

"No. Please do. I owe you that much at least." she said.

"Um... do I have a father? I mean... where is he?..." I asked.

"Oh... well... your father is dead. I'm sorry." she said.

"I see... that's too bad..." I said. Looking of to the side with a light blush colouring my cheeks. "Oh! um... do I have any siblings?..." I asked.

"No... i'm sorry..." she said apologetically.

"Eh?! No! It's fine! I'm used to being an only child! It's fine!" I said waving my hands back and forth to try and make sure she doesn't cry. She looked up at me in surprise before she stood up and came towards me slowly. I watched her in interest. When she stood in front of me she crouched down a bit. I stared at her eyes. She looked so sorry. Suddenly she pulled me into a hug. I tensed before I slowly hugged her back. I felt tears come to my eyes. But I didn't make a sound as I cried into her shoulder.

"You're such a strong girl... just like your father... i'm so sorry you had to go through all of this... I wish I could have been there for you... i'm so sorry..." she said holding me tightly. I gripped on the back of her shirt tightly. I was trying not to make a sound. Not one peep. Finally we pulled away from each other and she wiped away my tears. I smiled at her happily. She smiled back at me softly.

"Oh! Hey... you wanna meet my friend? He's here today to keep me calm... I was... just a bit worried..." I said, looking from side to side in embarrassment.

"No... I think that would be amazing." she said. I smiled up at her brightly before opening the door for Akito to come in. He introduced himself politely for once. "Huh... you seem like a nice boy. I'm glad she has good friends like you." Keiko said. I smiled brightly. Akito just looked to the side in embarrassment. "Well... it seems like your friend is a little tsundere." she commented. I giggled a it all continued... but... afterwards I told Keiko that I can't be her daughter, because I don't think of her as a mother. My mother now is my mother, and I wouldn't have it any other way...

then I went into my mothers office and I talked to her. "She was really nice... but... i'm glad she gave me up, because now I have you Mama... so will you stay by me... as my Mama?..." I asked her looking at her desperately.

"Of course I will Kagome... I promise..." I said. I smiled brightly at her and then the next day, I went to school, like usual. Then after school I went to work, like usual. And then after that, Naozumi called me and asked if i'd like to go and see the orphanage I stayed at. And I said yes! I couldn't wait. Me and Naozumi had a relaxing drive there. This really was a very beautiful area...

The day passed quickly but i'm glad I could meet this new family of mine! And get this! Akito and Tsuyoshi turned up a well! But... i've been thinking. I've already fulfilled my promise to Mama. I've found my parents... so... what exactly do I do now?... do I continue?...

I was sitting with Akito. He'd helped me with the mini Akito as well. Yeah I know, is the world really big enough for the two of them?! Who knows... I was sitting next to Akito happily. "You know... you really helped me out a lot today Akito, Thank you. And i'm glad I skipped work today to meet them... and you know... maybe... i'll quit work for good..." I said to him as I stared at my new family dancing around the fire happily...

The next few days I began not doing work but I noticed... even though I wanted free time... I wanted to have my career even more. Because I truly love acting... I really do... so I decided to go back to it! But I made Rei promise for it to only be one job at a time...

The next few weeks was easy and perfect. I truly loved it with all my heart. Everything just seemed free. And yet I was never bored. It was perfect! But then the tests came up. But I was ready. You see I already lived up to year 10! So i've got this down! That's why this year ever since my memories came back! I've gotten really great marks on everything! You see before the well incident! I was in the top 10 students when coming to exams! Including math! So i'm totally gonna be cruising!

The tests came out and I did all the answers easily. Then I handed back the test. And sat down. Miss Mitsuya was looking over the answers. He eyes beginning to gleam. "Kagome! Have you been studying recently?... because before! You barely got by! But now! These answers are all right! How did you do it?!" she asked me.

"I just persevered through all of my obstacles teacher..." I said with a smile.

"And how did you do that? You don't ever study." I heard Akito say behind me.

"Shhh! Be quiet Akito... right now i'm having an enlightening moment... and I do study for your information. So SHHHHH!" I whispered/yelled at him. Then I went back to basking in enlightenment of my awesomeness...

"Hey Kagome. What school are you going to for middle school? Jinbou right?" Tsuyoshi asked me.

"Huh? Of course I am dummy!" I said with smile. Everyone smiled with me. I'm glad... the next few weeks were easy going with a few adventures here and there. But nothing too big really! But time was passing fast! I'm gonna be in middle school in no time! And soon! My middle birthday between Akito will come up! Which is also christmas eve! I can't wait!

And before I knew it... it was christmas! I was so excited! The middle birthday is coming up! And i'd given out all the invitations! And i'm doing another Heel balm commercial with Naozumi! I can't wait! That afternoon, when I got home Rei was on his knees apologising to me with crocodile tears running down his face... "Eh? Rei? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kagome! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I swear I didn't! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he exclaimed.

"Just tell me what's wrong..." I said in a soft caring voice to hope and calm him down.

"Kagome... in that commercial with Naozumi... you have to kiss him!" he yelled out. I froze.

"What?... I... have to..." I said in surprise before I took a big breath... "It's okay Rei. It was just a silly accident. And i'm a professional. To an actress this is nothing. I need to learn to be able to act out these scenes. Even if it embarrasses me. But who knows... maybe that'll make the commercial look more realistic... so it's fine. Really..." I said with smile. He smiled back at me.

"Thank you Kagome! I promise this wont ever happen again!" he exclaimed and ran off... I watched him go. And suddenly I realised why Naozumi blushed when I saw him before and told him i'd thought the commercial would be fun. That's why he was embarrassed like that... I sighed... well... like I said! I'm a professional! It's gonna be fine! I can do this!...

The next day at school everyone knew... it as a bit embarrassing. But I exclaimed my resolve of how I am a professional! And then before I knew it! It was time to film! And I was on set already. Naozumi came forward and he was about to kiss me. I blushed lightly and then I controlled my emotions and that's when Naozumi... kissed me on the cheek... I was surprised. But I refused to show it. I was a professional. The director yelled cut. And then I lowered my head.

I was mentally hyperventilating. Now that the director called cut I sighed. I was a bit surprised. But i'm fine. I got out of my costume and then I went home... I don't know why... but I want to tell Akito... I really don't know why...

So I got Rei to drop me off somewhere I knew Akito would find me and then I pressed my Barucha and waited. He arrived in no time. I turned to him with a smile.

"So what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Well... that kiss... with Naozumi... it was... on the cheek..." I said.

"...I see... why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Eh? No reason... I just wanted to see you and tell you. I'm not really sure why..." I told him.

"Your stupid." he said I turned to him in annoyance. "You're the only one getting worked up over nothing. Not me." he said. I looked at him before sighing.

"You know... Just once, I wish you wouldn't have so much attitude." I said. And then I turned and walked off. "I'll see you later..." I said and then I walked away. I'd see him tomorrow.

The next day I went to school. I was excited. They're gonna publish my 'sorry letter' from when me and Akito got lost. It's gonna be great! And the middle birthday party is coming! I really can't wait! It's gonna be... So much fun! So much fun! So much fun! I was in daze thinking about it that but the time I was came out of it. It was already the end of school. Yay! It's snowing now and everything! I'm so happy!

That night Naozumi came to my door and told me he couldn't come to my party. "Awww. That's too bad... Well! I'll probably see you some time after christmas. How about then you and me have our own little christmas party. Because I feel bad that you're excluded." I said.

"Eh? Kagome... are you... asking me out?" he asked.

"Yeah! I really can't wait to hang out with you! We're great friends! We have to spend something akin to christmas together right?" I said with smile he seemed to deflate a bit.

"As friends... right..." suddenly there was a honk of a car and he turned and ran off saying he had to go but before he left the property he turned back to me. "Hey! I really hope you like my present!" he called. Present?... What present?...

The next day! It was time for the christmas/ middle birthday party celebration everybody was here! We were all together hanging out! Then I grabbed the present I bought for Akito... I went over to him. "Hey..." I said. He turned to me. I smiled at him. I pushed the present towards him. "This is for you! I hope you like it!" I said happily. He looked at me in surprise before he picked it up and he unwrapped it. And he gasped as he stared at the small brown dinosaur figurine I got him. "Is it okay... I mean... I had some trouble finding something you'd like... but you do like dinosaurs right?" I asked with a smile. He looked at me in surprise.

"I... Don't hate them." he said. I smiled brightly.

"I knew it! I remember seeing that dinosaur in your room! And I was like! He wouldn't have it there if he didn't like it!" I said with smile.

"I... I don't have anything." he said.

"I know. Tsuyoshi told me the whole story. You know... you being so worked up about it is the best present I could actually get. So thank you..." I said with soft smile. He watched me in surprise before I went to go and join the rest of the party!

The party continued and I even got a phone call from Naozumi and he got the kids of the Kamura academy to sing me happy christmas... it was an amazing birthday gift! There was even this cute little stray puppy that snuck in! It was so cute! It ate all of my beef jerky! Then the party ended, and I was cleaning up when I noticed Akito still out in the yard. I went out to go and see what was wrong. "What are you still doing here Akito?" I asked.

"Ah... well I..." he stumbled over what to say. But that's when I saw the cute little snowman he made.

"Aw! That's an adorable little guy!" I said.

"You can have him... if you want..." he said. I smiled brightly.

"Really? Hey is that possibly my present?" I asked. He nodded lightly. "Wow! Thank you so much! I love it! I really do!" I said with bright smile. "Hey! Did you have a good time tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah I guess." he said.

"Well that's great! Glad to hear it!" I said with a smile.

"I... I like... I like y-... I like..." he was stumbling over his words. What's he trying to say?... suddenly his hand was on my shoulder I turned to him in surprise. There was a strange expression on his face that I just couldn't identify... I stared him in the eyes.. and for some reason my heartbeat began speeding up. When suddenly he pulled he towards him... and he kissed me.

I froze solid. Then he pulled away and he moved back before running off... I... I could of pushed him away. Btu between the pounding of my heart, and the way he looked at me... I didn't have the strength... no... I... I didn't want to push him away... I... I wanted him to kiss me! I walked inside with my thoughts. I don't understand anything anymore. Wait! What he was saying before! He said I like y- and then stopped... was he... was he trying to say he likes me?... it's true! Akito Hayama likes me! But... how in the world do I react?!...

The next day I woke up... to find my house being seized by the bank! And that means... The Kurata's are bankrupt! then we were kicked out with nothing but the clothes on our backs... we're homeless... all of us... we went to go take cover from the rain under a frog... maybe I should call Inuyasha... i'm sure him and the others would be okay to lend us a place... yeah! That's what i'll do! I ran through the rain and told the others to wait. I went to a pay phone and I dialled in the number.

"Hello?" Inuyasha's voice sounded through the phone.

"Inuyasha! It's me! Kagome!" I said with smile. I'm so glad he answered.

"Oh! Kagome hey! What's up?" he asked.

"Um... where are you right now?" I asked.

"Well i'm actually in America for some business with Sesshoumaru. I wont be back for another few weeks. Cool huh? So why'd you wanna know?" he asked. I froze... he's not here... so he can't help...

"No reason! I just wanted to call and see how you were! Maybe if we could hang! But it's okay! We'll have to hang when I get back!" I said with a happy voice. Then I hung up... dammit... I went back to our frog shaped shelter. Then I saw Mama's editor there. He lead us to a place we could stay at for now. Even though it was small... as long as we're alive! It's gonna be fine!

Before I knew it, it was time for school to begin again. Everyone knew about my money troubles. "It's okay guys! I'm fine with it! We can survive! I'm sure of it!" I said with a smile. Suddenly I heard the door open behind me. I turned to see Akito just walked in. I stared at him in surprise.

"Um... you look... nice today..." he said. I blushed, and I looked down at my fidgeting feet.

"T-Thanks... Um... you don't... look so bad yourself... I guess..." I said my face was a tomato. "I...! have to go to the bathroom!" I yelled and ran out. When I arrived in the girls bathroom I looked at my face in the mirror. My blush... it wont go away... I can't stop thinking about that kiss... I calmed down and went back to class. Throughout the whole day I got all these really great gifts! It made me really happy to know so many people cared. I was walking home from the studio with Rei until Naozumi pulled up beside us. What's he doing here?... he gave us a ride home. I thanked him. It really was nice of him.

The next day I was walking to school when I saw Akito. I calmed my heart before running up to him. "Hey!" I called. He turned to me.

"Yo... how... are you?..." he asked me.

"It isn't like you to make small talk. But i'm doing fine! Thanks!" I said with a smile. He nodded and then we began walking together. When suddenly I saw snow... its snowing again! That's when I remembered something! "Oh crap! I forgot all about it! I have to go and get it!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"Sorry no time! Gotta go!" I said and then I ran off. I went to my old house and snuck in. then I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I smiled happily. "Yes! My snowman is still here! Well most of him." I said with smile.

"That's what you came back for?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Akito and Tsuyoshi. I blushed lightly.

"Well... yeah... I mean... it was a present... and it symbolises... your feelings you know?..." I said with an embarrassed smile.

"But you can't take it out. It'll melt." Tsuyoshi said.

"Yeah... I kinda just wanted to say goodbye." I said with a large smile. Suddenly Akito held up my instant camera. "Oh yeah!" I said happily. And with that I took a picture. I took a few pictures of my room as well! Then we all left together. We ran off as soon as we heard one of the bank guys yelling at us. I laughed as we stopped around the corner. "That was great! Thank you guys! Really... thanks..." I said with a slightly tired look, but a smile on my face nonetheless...

"It's no problem." Akito said.

"Yeah!" Tsuyoshi added. I smiled at them. They really were great friends...

That night... Rei told me all of my jobs... every single one...has been cancelled... what do I do. I went to school the next day... I need to think... what do I do?... how am I supposed to help pay for our house if we don't have any money... dammit... what do I do? Should I come clean and tell Inuyasha my situation?... no I couldn't he seemed so happy over in America... I can't take him away from his own happiness... that'd just be mean... I sighed sadly. I felt my stomach rumble lightly. I have nothing to eat again... I took a big breath and just ignored it. I got to working in class. Even though I know the answers to almost everything they're teaching me... I can't slack... I need to right notes and stuff just as the others do. And sometimes I learn new things! So it's still cool!

Over the next few days i've noticed Rei acting weird, i've been approached by a big production agency telling me that the want to sign me, and i've finally realised how selfish I was... dragging Rei down with a actress who can't even get a job. And I lastly realised... that I needed to let him go... when he got home that night I told him that we can't keep doing this... and that I don't want him to be tied to me, and lastly... I told him that he was very kind, but I want him to leave. He did so. And afterwards I noticed he left his Barucha. Huh... I guess... he really never will come back...

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to show Sanjiro. He told me that dreaming productions blacklisted me so that i'd be desperate enough to sign with them! That's...! That's...! Totally horrible! I went to dreaming productions building and I told the president that I will never sign with him. And that what he did was horrible. He said he gives up so I left. I needed to find Rei!

I found him in the park. "Rei?..." I asked. He looked at me in surprise.

"Kagome?..." he said looking at me in surprise.

"Sanjiro told me all about dreaming productions. I never really wanted to sign with them. I promise i'll never send you away again. No matter what." I said he smiled and we went home. Everything was fine now... at least... I thought it was. That's when I remembered my essay! I have to write it. So I got working. I was working really hard and everything was doing fine! It as all perfect. I did it all! And just on time for my deadline... thank god... but afterwards I was just so tired... I went to the park and sat down on a bench I sighed tiredly... what am I supposed to do now?... I don't think I can go home without collapsing. I sighed and got up off of the bench before walking to the next best place... Inuyasha's place. It was a good sized apartment... I reached under the mat. He wouldn't mind right?... I grabbed the key and opened the door. Then I went inside and I collapsed on his couch and I fell asleep. I hope this... is okay...

I woke up the next day. To find myself now in a bed instead of on the couch. I looked to my side to see Inuyasha. He held me tightly against his chest. I smiled and snuggled up to him. He's the best... but I have to get up. I wonder what the time is. I pulled out of his hold and got up. But I accidentally woke him up.

"Kagome?..." he questioned.

"It's okay. I'm just gonna get something to eat." I said softly then I got up and I went out and made myself some cereal. Inuyasha came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. "Hey." I said softly.

"Hey... So, why were you sleeping on my couch?" he asked.

"Well you see, last night I stayed up all night writing, see i'm publishing a book. And I just handed in my manuscript to the editor that works for Mama. And then I felt like collapsing... I swear I was about to fall asleep in the park. But I refrained and instead I collapsed here. You don't mind right?" I asked.

"Nah... it's cool. You can crash here whenever you want. You're Kagome after all... So why not? I wouldn't expect anything less strange from you any day." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yelled at him. He just laughed. I smiled at him with an exasperated expression painted on my face. "Hey, can we call my Mama? She might be worried." I said.

"Yeah of course." he said then he handed me his phone. I thanked him and then called her. Rei picked up. I told them what happened. They were worried about me even more now. That's right! I haven't introduced them to Inuyasha. No wonder they're worried. I hung up the phone and then me and Inuyasha got ready. We were gonna go and hang out before he took me home. We just walked around. Had something to eat. Did some window shopping. It was awesome! Then he took me home. I knocked on the door and Rei opened it. He pulled me into a hug saying how worried he was. I laughed lightly. Then I introduced Inuyasha to my family.

"Guys. This is my very best friend, Inuyasha. He's been there for me a lot." I said.

"It's good to meet the people who take care of Kagome. Sometimes with how much of a baby she is I thought it was only me." he said. I kicked him in the shins. He swore under his breath and held his leg in pain.

"Ignore him. He can be rude some times." I said with a smile.

"Like you can talk..." Inuyasha muttered angrily.

"Don't make me say that three letter word Inuyasha. I will, don't test me." I said. He seemed to freeze. Then he stood up straight.

"Yes ma'am." he said I smiled. Then Inuyasha had to go. I waved as he left. I watched him drive away from the window. I smiled softly.

"Stupid Inu..." I muttered then I turned back to my family. Mother scolded me. But it just showed how worried she was. The next day, we were all eating breakfast when the news turned on.

"Today the public's eyes are on the child star, Kagome Kurata. She was found walking around town with an older guy, he looks like he was in his early 20's. We are yet to identify the man, but we all want to know. Who is this man? And what is his connection to Miss Kurata? There are reporters stationed outside her house to find out." the lady on Tv said. Then the image cut to our house. What the?!... I sighed and got up.

"I'll take care of this..." I said then I walked to the window and opened it. Many questions were asked but I ignored them. Once they were all quiet I took a big breath. "My connection to the man with silver hair... he is a friend. That is all." I said and then I closed the window and went back to eating. This is quiet annoying. I went to school that day and everyone questioned me. And I told them what I told the reporters. They all just left me alone afterwards.

The next day was guidance day... Rei came as my carer. We went inside and I was once again questioned as what my relationship with Inuyasha was. "Look, i'm telling you. He's one of my greatest friends. The day before yesterday I was so tired from finishing my book that I crashed at his place. You see, he was away because he was on a business trip in America. I didn't know he'd be back by the next day. But when I woke up, there he was. But that's fine because I trust this man with my life. There is nothing disgraceful about our relationship. I've known that man for as long as I can remember. So when I woke up, he fed me, and then he took me out because I asked him to hang out. And then he took me home. Plain and simple. Nothing weird about it." I said.

"...I see... Well then, let's ignore that topic. Well you're actually the top of your class and last time I checked. Your year in your studies." Miss said.

"Seriously?! But Kagome's always failed her tests?! How is that possible?!" Rei exclaimed highly confused.

"I became even more Amazing. Right now i'm ahead of everyone in my year and the year after that and the year after that. I'm working on Year 10 work when I get the time. And though I don't get much time. Every break in the studio I have I usually study just a bit now. I wanted to pick up my act. But the way things are going, in high school! I might even be put in a college prep class! Can you imagine! I'll be so smart!" I exclaimed with stars in my eyes. My reams have all come true!

"Yes you certainly have picked up your act entirely over your studies. I believe Jinbou should be easy for you to enter." the teacher said.

"Thank you ma'am... but there is something I wish to discuss with you about that... It's just... Jinbou middle school does not let people like me take days off for work. I was lucky this school does... but... I did research into it just in case... and it does not offer that privilege for me. And I don't exactly know what i'm supposed to do ma'am... I am a busy child. And sometimes I must take time off... so I believe I will have to go to another school. Even though all of my friends are going to Jinbou... I don't exactly know what i'm supposed to do... and to tell you the truth... i've already looked around. And there is another school nearby... even though it is a public school... I believe it might be best in this situation. Unless we can somehow talk to the school about the rules." I said.

"I see... yes that will be a problem. Well i'll talk to principal Narunaru. And he'll talk to the principal of Jinbou. We may be able to compromise." she said I smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" I said with a smile and then we left. This was so awesomely easy!

The next day I noticed Gomi was acting weird. Something about him not going to apply to Jinbou... well... I might not be either... for some reason he yelled at Hayama... I wonder why?... that afternoon I was walking home from the grocery store when I heard something that sounded like someone getting beat up. I looked around the corner of the alley way to see a bunch of middle schoolers beating up a grade schooler. But then I realised Gomi was in it too! And not only that. The person getting beat up! Was Akito!

I gasped before running up and punching a middle schooler in the face. He let Go of Kaito and the other one did too. Akito fell to the floor holding his stomach. Damn them! I punched another one in the face. And then I kneed the other in the crotch. Suddenly I was punched in the face, hard. I fell to the ground beside Akito. I was being kicked. And it hurt! It really hurt. I covered my head from the hits and punches. I felt tears come to my eyes. I looked to see Akito not being bothered by anyone, but he was knocked out. My smile was strained but genuine. I'm glad he's okay. But somebody... somebody help!

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I heard someone yell. The punches stopped and I looked up to see a boy. He had a light blue jumpsuit uniform on, his hair a bright orange pompadour style, he... was really tall... He also had two boys behind him that seemed to be his followers. He looked about 14... but he looks like a typical thug...

"Who the hell are you?..." one of the middle schoolers beating me up questioned them. I noticed Gomi had run off. Coward.

"Wait dude... I don't think we should mess with them... that's Kuwabara Kazuma... We're in his territory... if we keep going he has every right to beat the crap out of us." another said.

"Who cares! How strong could he possibly be?!" the first one yelled.

"God dammit man! He's friends with Urameshi! The Urameshi! You don't want to get on the bad side of that guy! He'll kill us! Literally! We can't mess with him!" the second one yelled.

"What?! Urameshi! No way am I fucking with him! I'm out of here!" the first one exclaimed and then they all ran off. I watched from my place on the ground. As the Kuwabara guy came closer and crouched down beside me.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I'll be fine... could you check on my friend... I think he got knocked out before I got here..." I said.

"Okay. Hey guys! Check on the little dude! Let's get them somewhere where they can rest!" The Kuwabara guy said. Then he grabbed me and picked me up.

"T-Thank you... that was very kind of you..." I said.

"No problem little lady! Its my code to protect girls when they're in danger!" he said. I smiled lightly. Oh yay... he's one of those guys...

"Well... thanks... hey... where are we going?..." I asked.

"Theres an old abandoned warehouse where me and my mates hang out. We have first aid kits there. We'll wrap up your wounds and then walk you home." he said.

"Thank you. That's really nice of you... you really are... a good guy..." I said and then my eyes closed in exhaustion... for some reason... I feel like... I can definitely trust this guy... I mean... from what I can sense! He has spiritual awareness! So... It should be fine...

When I woke up I looked around. I was on an old mattress. My bruises were wrapped and stuff. But I could tell they didn't touch anywhere past my stomach or my mid thighs. I got up and winced a bit at the pain. But I got through it and I went ahead and opened the door outside. I heard Kuwabara and his friends messing around. "Um... excuse me?..." I asked. They turned to me in surprise.

"Oh! Hey your up! Your friend already went home!" Kuwabara said.

"Really... that's cool. What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Oh... we're just messing about... well... we were trying to do some homework for once... but that didn't really work out!" he said with sheepish grin. I looked a them in question before I walked over and sat next to Kuwabara and took his book from his hands and looked over the problems. It was math of course.

"From these problems i'd say you're a freshman in middle school. Well lucky you. I work on these problems whenever i'm bored." I said and then I began showing him how to work out the problems. I even wrote notes I their books so they wouldn't forget them.

"Your the best little lady! Thanks a lot!" Kuwabara exclaimed the others agreed. I smiled at them.

"It's the least I could do... you guys helped me a lot back there. I could be in hospital if it wasn't for you. So thanks. Hey do you know why Akito just left?" I asked.

"Well he got up and looked around and then he came out and we told him that we brought him here after scaring off those other wimps. He thanked us and just left before we could tell him you were here. Sorry." he said.

"Oh. I thought it was weird that he just left me here. I hope he's okay... I swear to god as soon as I see Gomi tomorrow i'm gonna beat him senseless!" I exclaimed.

"Who's Gomi?" he asked.

"He's in my class. And he was beating up Akito with Those middle schoolers. I hate them! It's not fair! Why'd they start beating up Akito! Ah! It must have been from before! Gomi and Akito had an argument... that little...!" I growled.

"Woah! Calm down little lady! Tomorrow how about he go with you. I don't want you getting hurt." he said.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself against Gomi. It's just that there were three middle schoolers with him. Even if it tired it'd be impossible for me to beat them. But Gomi... i'm gonna pound him into the ground..." I said.

"Okay fine... but i'll go with you to back you up just in case his little friends come back." Kuwabara said.

"Thank you. Oh! I haven't introduced myself! My names Kagome! Kagome Kurata! Nice to meet you!" I said with smile.

"Uh... you too..." he said trailing off with a blush, I smiled at him happily. Then I noticed their uniforms...

"Wait... you guys don't possibly go to... Sarayashiki junior high do you?..." I asked.

"Yeah we do! Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well I might be going there next year. It depends on what the school I was going to go to decides. You see I regularly need to take time off. And the school all my friends are going to doesn't offer that for me. But Sarayashiki does. So I might be going there. It all depends on what the principal of the middle school says." I explained to them.

"Oh I get it. But why do you need time off?" he asked me.

"Oh I have to work." I answered.

"Work? Aren't you too young... i'm pretty sure the age limit was 16 last time I checked?..." one of Kuwabara's friends said. I believe his name was Okubo.

"Oh! I'm an actress. I'm in Tv shows, and i've been in a few movies, and a lot of commercials. But i'm known for my place as one of the main characters for a show called child's toy." I said with a smile.

"You're a Tv star?! Wow! Must be nice!" Kuwabara exclaimed the others agreed.

"Yeah! I love it! But it's not easy! You really got to work hard. That's why I might have to go to Sarayashiki. But I don't know yet..." I said smiling.

"Well, it'll be real cool if you go Miss Kurata. I might even start attending more if someone fun like you is there!" Kuwabara said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you!" I said smiling suddenly I heard a voice from behind me.

"Oi! Kuwabara! I'm bored!" the voice said I turned to see a boy. He was in a dark green jumpsuit but he looked about 14. He had black hair with a green tint, but it as slicked back with gel. He had a tan complexion.

"Shut up Urameshi! We have a guest!" Kuwabara yelled at the boy. So this is Yusuke Urameshi... supposedly the most scary thug and the top dog of this 'territory', from what I heard.

"Huh?..." he said before looking at me. "Who the hell are you?..." he asked trying to be intimidating.

"You don't scare me so stop with the glare. I've seen worser glares from directors. Now they can be scary..." I said.

"I asked who you were. Not for your opinion on how scary I am." he said.

"Oh yeah. Well, the names Kagome Kurata! I'm 11! nice to meet you!" I said.

"Uh huh... Well what are you doing here huh?" he asked. Then he looked at Kuwabara.

"She was getting beat up from some kids from Jinbou. I didn't want to leave her! So I brought her here and patched her up." Kuwabara said.

"Oh?... well alright then. I always hated those wannabe's from Jinbou. So I guess it's cool..." he said and sat down next to me.

"Do you have any homework Urameshi? Kagome's a genius! She's helped us get through ours! And we're in middle school!" Kuwabara said I blushed lightly at his complement.

"I think I got some handouts..." he said. Then he shuffled through his bag and put the pages down on the table. I looked them over.

"Oh! These are the same ones as the guys have! I can totally help you study!" I said with bright smile.

"Uh huh... so what do I gotta do?... if it's boring i'm leaving though!" he yelled.

"Hmmm... well... I guess I can teach it to you in some kind of a fun way... oh! I know! I'll do it with drawings!" I exclaimed. "What's your favourite animal?" I asked.

"Monkey." he answered simply.

"Figures..." I said under my breath. Then I began showing him how to do all the basic algebra. But I made sure to remind him that the Monkey was actually the x,y, or z. that was used in the equations. He actually seemed interested! But he tried not to show it. I wanted to giggle. He was like Inuyasha back in the day. Finally I finished and it was already dark. "Crap! I was supposed to go shopping! Mama's gonna be so angry! And all the shops will be closed by now! Ah! I'm in trouble!" I exclaimed crocodile tears coming down my face. "We won't have anything to eat... We;re going to starve..." I kept muttering.

"H-Hey! It's okay! I know a convenience store that's really cheep! You can get what you want from there!" Yusuke said. The others all nodded I turned to them with hopeful eyes.

"They're still open?..." I asked.

"They've been open at midnight before! They'll still be open I swear!" Yusuke said. I smiled brightly and then I jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best Yusuke!" I exclaimed happily.

"W-Whatever..." I heard him murmur. I smiled and then grabbed my stuff and left with Yusuke. I said goodbye to the others. And Kuwabara gave me his number... in case I was ever in trouble with those Jinbou kids again. And I realised I really need a phone. Yusuke took me too the convenience store and then he walked me home. I thanked him. And then he gave me the number to his place as well. "Same with Kuwabara... if you're in trouble and you can't get on to him... call me..." he said a light blush on his face.

"Thank you Yusuke! You're the best!" I said with smile. He nodded and then left. I watched him go happily before going inside. I went into my place and I told Mama that I got held up by some friends and stuff. She said it was fine and we had our dinner. Thank god I wasn't too late...

The next day I woke up and realised... I felt horrible! I tried to get up but I groaned in pain from the soreness all over my body. "Achoo!" I sneezed loudly. Then I froze... wait a minute... do I possibly have a... a cold?! my door was opened.

"Hey Kagome! Time to get up!" Rei said I turned to him.

"Rei... I think i'm dying..." I said. He froze before yelling and making a commotion. When things calmed down I was lying on the futon outside of the closet room. And I was wrapped in my futon. A cold washrag on my head... I was breathing harshly. Rei began feeding me some soup. I thanked him... this was good... then I fell asleep. I woke up every now and then... but before I knew it... two days had passed without me going anywhere.

But then... When I woke up on the third day... I was back to normal! So I went to school! But I made sure to call Kuwabara. He said he was worried because he went to my school in the morning on the first two days waiting for me so we could take care of Gomi together. He's so kind... I went to school and when I arrived I saw Akito walking to school but then he was approached by those middles schoolers. Kuwabara and his friends were behind me. I told them the plan. They agreed that would be awesome.

"Hey you! Don't touch him! Didn't I beat you up enough last time?!" I yelled at them. They turned to me.

"Hey! It's that chick?! The one that we beat the crap out of because she came running in trying to protect her little friend. I suggest we get some revenge..." one of them said. The others agreed.

"Oi..." Kuwabara said from behind them. They turned around and began sweating. "Who said we'll let you touch her huh?!" He yelled at them before glaring his darkest. I hid my smirk.

"Uh... well we...get him boys!" the leader of the gang yelled. They all rushed him but then they stopped. They were staring at something behind Kuwabara. I looked to see... Yusuke.

"Hey... you know... I don't think I like it when you try and hurt any of my mates... and if I remember correctly... last time Kuwabara let you run away... yeah... after beating Kagome up and then threatening her... well i'm not going to go so easy on you..." Yusuke said. I blushed lightly... Was he... Standing up for me?... Wow... he seems like my hero... he really is a great friend!

"It's... the great Urameshi! RUN!" one of them yelled and they all ran as fast as they could.

"That's right?! You better run! If you ever try to hurt her again i'm gonna kill you! You got that?!" Yusuke yelled at them. I had stars in my eyes. He really is the best!

"Yusuke!" I yelled. He turned to me and I jumped into his arms.

"You're my hero!" I exclaimed hugging him around his neck. He pushed me away a bit and turned around. I looked up to see him blushing and looking away.

"W-Whatever..." he said. I smiled brightly. He's so funny.

"Oh! I need to introduce you guys to my friends!" I said. Then I grabbed Yusuke's hand and Kuwabara's hand and dragged them to where my friends have all bunched up. From what I can see... Akito and Gomi are on good terms. So I don't beat anyone up! Yay! I'm not gonna get expelled

"Guys! These are my friends from class! There's Aya, Mami, and Hisae!" I said gesturing to them. "Then there's Tsuyoshi and Akito!" I said gesturing to them. Then I turned to my friends. "Guys! These are my friends! First there's Kuwabara and his gang! Then there's Yusuke! They're both the main thugs and this is their territory! Isn't that cool?!" I asked stars in my eyes.

"...Yo..." Yusuke said. I smiled brightly. He actually said hi! I can tell that's big for him.

"...Hey..." I heard Akito say. I turned to him in surprise. I wasn't expecting him to say anything. But when I saw the look in his eyes. I froze. He looked... jealous... I saw Yusuke move in front of me the slightest bit... was he... subconsciously protecting me... he's... really a great... friend.

The boys left and I thanked them for helping me. Then I went to class with the others. "So Kagome... what's with you and Urameshi-san?" Hisae asked me. I froze a bit.

"Um... well... I... I don't know! I just met him yesterday!" I said looking at the floor.

"It's okay Kagome! If you like him you should go for it! I'm sure you'll be fine! You'll get him! I'm sure of it!" Hisae exclaimed the others agreed. I smiled at them and thanked them... then I began planning. Tomorrow is valentines day! I'm gonna make chocolates for Yusuke! And the others too... But i'm gonna but my feelings of thanks into Yusuke's, he really helped me before! I went home and bought all the things I needed. I put the ingredients for Yusuke's to the side. And then I put some to the side so that I could make some fro Kuwabara and the guys. Then I began working on the handouts! I made thousands of little ones! Then I put them to the side. Saving a few for my closest friends and putting those in boxes instead of little wrappers.

Then I began working on the one's for Kuwabara and the boys. They weren't big but I remember when making small talk with them they told me their favourite chocolate flavours. Kuwabara's was honeycomb, Okubo's was hazelnut, Sawamura's was cherry, and Kirishima's is dark chocolate. I made all tiny boxes worth. I hope they like it!

Then I began on Yusuke's. His was an assortment of chocolates, like mint, caramel, strawberry, spicy cinnamon, and there were some that were actually marshmallows of different kinds dipped in chocolate. I sprinkled each one so I could identify them for him. I hope he likes it! I really do! I wrapped his in light green box with dark green ribbon around it. I'm sure he'll like it! I'm sure! I called Kuwabara and told him to go to my school in the afternoon with the others tomorrow, and to make sure he brings Yusuke. He said he would. And then I too the main chocolates. Like the one's for my close friends, like Mami, Hisae, Aya, Tsuyoshi, and Akito. In my bag. Then I put all the little ones in a sack that i'd just hand out all over school. Then I took the three special ones and I took great care to put them in special box so I could open it and give it to them all nicely. Then I went to bed.

The next day I got up and I gave Rei and Mama their chocolates before I went to school. I threw chocolate out for everyone. And once the sack was empty I went to class. I gave my chocolates to my closer friends and they all thanked me. Then I sat down and waited for the day to end. When it did, I ran outside and there at the gate was the others. "Hey! Guys!" I called they turned to me. Then they smiled.

"Hey! So why'd you call us here?" Yusuke asked.

"Do you not know what day it is? It's valentines stupid! I give chocolate to everyone of valentines." I said and then on cue the boys from my class all thanked me for the chocolate and left all skipping happily.

"Okay..." Yusuke said looking at me with sigh. I smiled before reaching into my bag and pulling out the one's for Kuwabara's gang. They took them and thanked me and opened them they all exclaimed it was their favourite chocolates. They thanked me and I said it was no problem. Then I pulled out the last box. And I walked over to Yusuke with it behind my back. But then I pulled it out from hiding and put it in front of him. He smirked at me before grabbing it and he opened it. Then he opened the box to show all the different flavours.

"Woah... there's so many... and they look really good too..." he said.

"I'm glad! I made sure none of them were bland! Because I remember you saying you hated rich stuff! So I made sure something sweet was in each of them to suit your tastes! Since you didn't tell me if you had a favourite! I just made a bit of everything!" I said with smile.

"Wait! These are homemade?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yeah! Why'd you ask?" I questioned him.

"Because... they look so good..." he said.

"Well I made them with everything i've got! So I' glad! Said with a smile he grinned at me happily. We really are super close already! I walked back to the abandoned warehouse with them. And I noticed how much maintenance this place needs... maybe... I can call in some favours... as a present to them... i'll have to find out. When we got back though... The others gave me chocolate as well. "Aw! Guys! That's so sweet of you! You're the best..." I said with a smile. Then we all ate our chocolate together. They got me caramel knowing it's my favourite. They're awesome!...

The next day my book came out. It was all truly fun. And I made sure to tell Mami why she wasn't mentioned. She said it was totally fine. Then at the end of the day I went to go hang out with Yusuke and the others again. Today they bought my book and read it together. They said they were close to crying when they learned what happened to me... "If you guys want the more in depth version of what happened. You should read Mama's book! She's the best! It's called 'My Daughter and I' pick it up! It's really a great read!" I said with a smile they said they would. Then we just hung out like usual. This was nice. It sorta felt like... this is sorta my home now, kinda... these guys really are important to me. I looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara as they began to fight... especially those two goofballs...

That day before I left I made sure to tell the other boys that they weren't aloud to come here for a week. I told them I was putting together a surprise for them. And then they all just agreed. I smiled... i'll do my best! I went home and dialled in Sesshoumaru's number and set it all up. Tomorrow he'll pick me up from school so we can discuss the changes we'll make. He'd of bought the warehouse and put it under my name by then.

The next day I did just that we discussed everything and I knew this would be awesome! I got all these things fitted into the warehouse. Like a Dojo area were they could train with fighting. And the whole place has been fitted with demon iron. Even Sesshoumaru's Dragon twister couldn't destroy that place! And this also means each room is sound proof to the others. Then there was also some gyms. Where we fitted the same workout stuff demons use. Then I made sure there were at least 4 infirmary beds in a room. And lots of medical supplies that I could patch the boys up with. And I made sure there was an actual bathroom. Then I called Shippo and got him to fit in a flat screen Tv and all the game consoles that were in style right now, I also got him to get a cupboard and stock it with games for the consoles. And also I got him to get at least 5 controllers. This'll be awesome! I also made sure Sesshoumaru didn't touch the outside so people still just ignore the place. I also asked him to get shadowed out windows, and for him to paint the inside a simple navy grey. And for him to fit the main floor with tiles, the dojo floor with wooden planks, and the gym with a soft surface. Just in case...

Then within 6 days. Because he used demon workers. It was done. And when I went to look. It was perfect! They'll love it! I'm sure they will! The next day I woke up to the sound of a crash. As looked I saw a construction crew tearing down the place. I grabbed out things and I ran out. Rei and Mama followed me I breathed a sigh of relief as we got outside fine. But now i'm homeless for a week. I went to school and then everyone heard about what happened. They all asked how I was gonna manage... but i'd already decided I shall stay at the warehouse! I have to show it to the guys this afternoon anyway! But then Akito told me I could stay with him. But told him that I already had a place and i'd be fine.

At the end of the day I ran outside and saw the boys waiting for me. I ran up to them and grinned. Now we're going to the warehouse. When we arrived I told them to close their eyes.

"Huh?... why?!" Yusuke whined.

"Stop being a big baby! Just do it!" I yelled at him.

"Ugh! Fine..." he said and they all closed their eyes. I lead them all inside. Then as soon as they were in front of the newly decorated warehouse. I walked out in front of them.

"Okay! Open your eyes!" and as they did they froze in shock at the new place. "Welcome to the new and improved hangout!" I said with a large smile.

"H-How...?" Yusuke asked still frozen.

"I called in a few favours from a few friends. I made sure everything you need is here! There's even a small kitchen!" I said with a smile.

"I can't believe you did all this..." Yusuke said.

"Well... you guys are my friends... really good friends... I wanted to thank you... and I know this will never be enough!... but it's the only way I could think of..." I said looking at my fidgeting feet. "There's a gym, and a dojo that you guys can train in if you like... and it's fitted with really strong materials so even if you punch the wall... you wont be able to destroy it... and there's also an infirmary. Incase you need it... and there's another surprise!" I exclaimed then I ran over to the Tv that had a sheet over it so I could reveal it as a surprise to them. "I give you! Your new gaming heaven!" I exclaimed pulling away the sheet to show the large Tv and all the games. And the draws in the Tv stand was stack with movies. Turned to them happily. "I hope you like it!" I said with a smile.

"Like it... Kagome it's amazing! We love it!" Yusuke said. I smiled even wider. These guys are the best.

"Also... I would like to tell you... that I am officially homeless! So i'm gonna stay here... for the next week... before my new house is ready..." I said. The I turned. "Infirmary bed here I come!" I exclaimed and I marched into the room and collapsed on the bed. It was so much more comfy then a futon on the floor!

"Kagome?... Are you sure you're going to be okay?... here all by yourself?..." Yusuke asked.

"Yeah... I think so..." I said looking at him.

"Maybe you should sty with one of us instead..." Kuwabara suggested. "I could ask my sister, i'm sure she'd be cool with it..." Kuwabara said.

I smiled brightly. "Is that really okay?! I don't want to impose..." I said.

"No! We have an extra room in our apartment! It's fine really!" He exclaimed. I got up and hugged him around the neck.

"Thank you so much! You're the best!" I said happily. He just grinned sheepishly with a blush on his face. He really is the best...

The next week was a breeze. It was so easy to get to and from school because Kuwabara doesn't live too far from my school. And before I knew it, I was going to my new home when I arrived it was totally perfect! I loved it! The next day the teachers told me Jinbou will accommodate my needs for time of for work. That's great! I'm glad!

Then before I knew it, it was time to go to Middle school... but I couldn't help but think I should be at Sarayashiki junior high. Well... i'll see how Jinbou is first. Then if I don't like it. I'll ask Mama to change my schools. And that should be fine. Over the break I trained with my demon friends. Now i'm a lot stronger then I was before! Now I could take a whole bunch of adult thugs easy! It was great!

I arrived at school and I said hello to all my friends! Then we all went to our own classes. But I went to the bathroom. There I met a girl called Fuka! I really like her! She seems cool! And she's in my class! I'm glad i've already made a good friend!

We got to class and we sat next to each other. I took a seat up the back next to the window. She took the seat next to me. We just talked with each other. Then at lunch I introduced her to my friends. We sat in Akito's class eating lunch. I saw Fuka looking at Akito in confusion and curiosity. All most if she knew him but couldn't remember.

"You know... you are really similar to Fuka Kagome." Akito said. I froze solid. Then I stood up abruptly.

"If we're so similar... then why don't you start liking her instead of me?..." I said and then I grabbed my bag and walked out. But before I did I kicked over the garbage can. "I'm going home early." I said and then I walked out. Fuck him! I'm not like anyone! I'm me! No one else! I'm me! Kagome! Not Fuka! And Not Kikyo! And not anyone else! I hate being compared to people! It pisses me off! I'm no one else but myself!...

Akito POV

I watched her go in surprise. The fuck?

"You really hit a sore spot there Akito..." Aya said.

"Huh?..." I asked confused.

"Kagome hates being compared to anyone. She beat the crap out of a guy that said she was like a replica of his ex. And that's why he wanted to date her. It was in year 5. I remember her yelling 'I'm no one but me.' and ever since then. We've made sure to never compare her to someone ever again. I asked her one time what happened. And she told me that when she was younger all of her friends used to compare her to this one girl because they thought they were replica's pf each other. She even got into a relationship with a guy that never really saw her, for her. It was always his ex, the one that looked like her that he saw. And when she found out he was cheating on her for the other girl. Well... it broke her heart... and you know Akito... with how close you two are, i'm not surprised she made that comment. She probably thinks you're going to stop being her friend, and stop liking her for that other girl. And I think that'd really hurt her you know?" Aya explained to me. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's run off somewhere to cry right now... she's probably really in pain..." she added. At that I stood up and ran out the door. I needed to find her!

I used Barucha. And I heard the sound of some crashing a bit further down the hall. I ran to see Kagome on her ass. "Kagome!" I exclaimed she turned back to me before getting up and pulling the Barucha out of her pocket. And then she walked over to me and put it in my hands... what the?...

"If you think i'm just like Fuka, give that to her instead okay..." she said and then she turned and walked away I dropped the damn thing and grabbed her arm.

"Look! That's not what I meant! I just meant that your personalities were alike! You don't look that much like Fuka at all! And when I look at you! The way I feel about you! It's different to Fuka okay?!" I yelled at her. She looked back at me in surprise. Before she looked down at her feet before she walked forward slowly and then she collapsed on my chest tears running down her face.

"Y-You mean it?... to you... i'm me? Kagome? Not someone else? You swear?" I heard her mutter into my chest.

"Yeah... you're Kagome, and only Kagome to me..." I said back she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Akito..." she said. And then we went back to class together. The bell rang and she said goodbye before we parted... I really don't like this class though. This teacher is crappy...

Kagome POV

I went into class and I sat at my desk before letting myself doze of... I was... a bit tired... but I began thinking about the movie i'm about to shoot... i'd be gone for two months at most. I've already told the guys from Sarayashiki... and i'm sure the others know from magazines. But truth is... i'm leaving tomorrow... but I don't wanna worry nobody. So i'll leave without a goodbye. They'll find out from the teachers anyway.

That afternoon I packed everything i'd need, and then the next morning we all left... I really liked how it all played out and such! And 3 and a half months passed by so quickly I didn't even keep track of it anymore... and then I was back... nothing too interesting happened while I was there. I mean sure I was acting with Naozumi... and he sorta confessed to me... but I told him straight out that I did not have feelings for him. And that was it...

Then I spent the summer with my family. I still haven't seen the guys... not at all... but i'm sure they're fine! Then before I knew it... it was time to go back to school. And I did so! I walked right in and greeted everyone normally. But everyone made a big deal out of me being back. Then I heard a rumour that Fuka and Akito are dating. And instantly... I wanted to go home... he said he liked me... I guess I did mess up when it came to how he feels about me. Those kisses must of just been stupid panther bites after all...

But I felt my heart slowly fall apart as the day went on as I continued to think about it... and I realised... I really loved Akito... and I didn't notice until it was too late... now look at what's happened... my hearts shattered... I hate this... I really hate this! He said that he only had feelings for me?! Why is he with Fuka?! That makes no sense?!... I guess... I really was just another replacement girl after all...

As soon as it become Lunch I left the classroom without saying anything to anyone. I ran through the halls. And then when I found the stairs I ran up them. I needed to get out of the building at least. It was suffocating me! I burst through to the door to the roof and I opened eyes, tears hanging at the edges. The door shut behind me, I walked forward. I leaned against the railings and took a deep breath... what the hell?... did I just have a panic attack? Am I really that scared of even seeing Akito's face?... maybe I should go home for now?...

No!... I can't run away... i'm me... i've faced enemies that'd make grown men piss their pants! If I can face them! I can face this! I can control myself! I know I can! I'm an actor after all! I just need to keep acting! And I can do that! That's my life... I can mange that... I wiped my tears away and put on a smile. And I stopped thinking... my trick to help me act. I stopped thinking about any of this... i'll be like a doll... i'll smile when it's wanted, i'll laugh when it's wanted, and I wont show any of my emotions on the inside... I can do that at least...

I walked back inside and walked back to my classroom. When I came in Fuka asked me what was wrong. "It's nothing... I just really needed fresh air... sorry..." I said.

"It's fine! Oh that's right! I have my notes to give you!" she said and then she put all these notebooks of notes on the desk for me.

"Eh?..." I asked.

"Well you weren't here, so I wrote down all the important notes while you were gone." she explained.

"Oh... sorry Fuka... but I was studying while I was there... I don't need these... sorry." I apologised again.

"You should except them Kurata-san! Fuka-chan's really smart! She came ninth in our year the previous test." one girl said. A bunch began agreeing.

"No guys! Kagome doesn't need them." Hisae said. Everyone turned to look at her. "Because in grade school... Kagome was the top student in our whole year... and if you'll guys remember, she got the highest grade on the entrance exams. Kagome's ahead of all of us! She studies year 10 work you know..." Hisae said to them. I smiled at her in thanks. People usually believe i'm lying when I tell them.

"Seriously?! Hey Higurashi-san! Do you have any notes we could borrow?" the girls asked.

"Not on me... but why don't you guys use Fuka's? I don't need them." I said. And then I dug through my bag and dug out my text book. And I began studying. This would help... i'll berry myself in my studies and work... I wont have time to think... this'll be best... I was studying yr 10 calculus... I refuse to go down hen it comes to math in year 10. I will stay the top student... no matter what...

Suddenly I heard the door open in the classroom loudly. I glanced up to see Tsuyoshi and Aya. They ran over and they began greeting me and stuff. I greeted them back the same way. I hugged them lightly in greeting. Then I smiled and sat back down in my chair. My friends have all circled around me sitting as well. Suddenly I heard Tsuyoshi greet someone. I turned and looked up to see... Akito...

He certainly got taller. He stopped beside Tsuyoshi and I stared at him. "Hey. How've you been?" I asked.

"Fine I guess... you?" he asked.

"Well... to tell you the truth i'm a bit bored... the lessons have become a bit too boring for me..." I said with a tired smile. "Anyway... why the hell did you grow so much? No fair... I didn't grow a millimetre after all this time... it's irritating..." I said.

"It's not my fault that you were supposed to be short and i'm supposed to be tall." he said. I threw my rubber at his face. It hit between his eyes before bouncing off and I caught it again in my hand.

"Shut up, I may be short. But I can still beat the crap out of you Akito." I said.

"I'd like to see you try." he said I glanced at him before sighing and ignoring his comment. I began shuffling through my bag for my food. I opened my bento and began eating. I looked out the window and began daydreaming... I thought of all sorts of things... crazy things, stupid things, funny things. I thought of Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting and how Yusuke would always beat the crap out of Kuwabara. A faint smile appeared on my face. I'm gonna go see them after school today. I can't wait...

At the end of the day I said goodbye to my friends and then jogged out of the school gates. I then walked to the hangout. I went inside and looked around. I didn't see any of the guys. I looked through the rooms and found Kuwabara in the Dojo. He was practicing his fighting skills. "Hey..." I said. He froze and turned to me.

"Kagome?... You're here?..." Kuwabara questioned.

"Of course..." I said smiling softly. He ran to me and hugged me. But it was a tight hug... almost desperate... "Kuwabara... is something wrong?" I asked. He pulled back to look at me.

"I have a lot to talk to you about..." he said. We sat down on the couch in front of the Tv and he began telling me everything. He said Yusuke died. But he came to him and told him that he was coming back in a dream. And when he went to go and check. He found Yusuke's body alive.

"I see... i'm sorry I wasn't here Kuwabara... I wish I could of... I don't know... done something..." I said.

"It's okay Kagome. You had no idea and you were busy. Anyway, you wanna go visit him?" he asked. I smiled at him brightly.

"Sure!" I said and then he lead me through the streets until we reached an apartment complex. Kuwabara opened the door because it was unlocked and walked in. I followed behind him silently. Then he grabbed a note and read it.

"Yusuke's mom is off partying again... didn't take her long to go back to her usual self..." he said. Then he put down the note. And as I looked I noticed all the trash... I mean seriously... that's too much... we both hopped over it before finding ourselves in a room. I looked down to see Yusuke on a futon on the floor. I slowly walked up to his bed side before getting on my knees beside him. Then I began moving the garbage off of him. "Hey Kagome... i'm gonna go. You can stay as long as you want." Kuwabara said I watched him leave before turning back to Yusuke...

I sighed before grabbing a wet rag and I began to clean off his face. Then I put the rag down and I got up. I began cleaning. I threw away any food that had any source of dirt or mould on it. There were only three dishes that didn't. And they were already pretty much finished. So I threw them out too, and then I cleaned all the dishes and put them away. I began cleaning all the other garbage and stuff too. I packed away all the clean clothes in where they seemed like they should go. The dirty stuff I began washing. Then I laid Yusuke gently on the floor before taking his futon outside and airing it out. I coughed a bit from all the dust, then I placed it back down on the floor and I put Yusuke in it again. Then I began cleaning the windows of dust, and I dusted all the other things too. Then I began vacuuming the floors.

When I finished I put everything away and I grabbed my things and I left the house I went to the shops and I began shopping for the Urameshi household. When I got back I placed all the new stuff in the fridge, and I began cooking. I cooked chicken soup... something that Yusuke can digest unconscious... I felt the pot there for Yusuke's Mom to eat. Then I went into Yusuke's room and I began to feed him. I made sure he could swallow each bite... when it was finished I washed up the dishes. Then I went into Yusuke's room and I looked down at him. "I really wanted to see you like your usual self today... a lot happened at school... I even almost cried... I wish you were here... I could really use seeing you grin at me or proclaim you'll go beat up the ones that made me sad... so come back soon okay Yusuke?... I really miss you..." I said. And then I turned and I left the house. I'll come back tomorrow... I made sure too leave a note to not worry Miss Urameshi on why her house is suddenly clean.

Then I went to the convenience store. I just bought a energy drink and gulped it down. Then I threw it out. I walked outside to hear people talking about another fire. What the hell?i turned to see the smoke... the smoke is coming from around where Yusuke's house is! I began running. I arrived to see fire enveloping Yusuke's house. "Y-Yusuke!" I yelled and I grabbed a bucket of water and I poured it over my head. Then I ran in. I coughed a bit, but I put all of my strength into moving forward and reaching Yusuke. I ran in and patted down the flames on his futon. Then I wrapped him in his blanket to protect him. I lugged his arm over my shoulder and trudged to get to the door. But then a pillar fell in front of me. The fire lining it... I had no where to run... I closed my eyes and held onto Yusuke tightly.

Suddenly I felt it... it was like Yusuke... was here... he was truly with me. I opened my eyes to see the flames turned blue and a pathway through the flames in front of me. I didn't have time to think about it as I began moving forward. Kuwabara came through the pathway and he ran in and he helped me get Yusuke out. When we did I began coughing heavily. I digested way too much smoke... but I could feel my miko powers purifying it from my body already...

I sighed as I collapsed too my knees as I was far enough from the flames. I'm now super glad today was the day I decided to wear my hair in a bun as I cleaned Yusuke's house. My hair didn't get burned and still reached down to my lower back. Kuwabara pulled me and Yusuke away. We got away and stayed a bit further away. Then later that night we went back and we talked to Yusuke's Mom, Atsuko. She thanked me for saving Yusuke. "It's okay, Yusuke's helped me through a lot. I would do what I did again in a heartbeat if it meant he was okay..." I said with a soft smile.

"Still... thank you..." she said I nodded. Then I told Kuwabara I really needed to go home. He understood and let me go and said he'd help move Yusuke to where Atsuko's new place is. I walked home and when I arrived I went in and I arrived just in time for our usual late dinner. Then I went up to my room. I didn't tell anyone what happened though I don't want them too worry...

The next day, I went to school and there was a test. I got through it easily. I gave my test in first since I finished easily. The teacher began marking it. I saw his eyes widen as he went through each answer. At the end his eyes were popping out of his head. I wanted to start laughing, but I held it in. then the lesson ended and it was lunch. I began eating when the teacher came up to my desk. "Excuse me Miss Kurata?" he asked.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"These scores you got... they're full marks... i've never heard of a student getting full marks on this test. So why are you in this class?" he asked.

"Oh... well I wanted to be in this class because... well because I have a lot of absences... I know i'm very smart... but I don't want to be pushed by the teachers when already know I can exceed their expectations. Sorry sir... but I don't see why I have to be pushed. It'll just make me angry and annoyed..." I said.

"I see... well I can understand that. As long as you keep getting scores like this then i'll be sure to keep your secret Kurata-san."He said putting my test on my table and then walking out. I looked at the test. Yep, 100 marks, just like he said. I folded it and put it in my bag. Then I sighed before I brought out my lunch and I began to eat... I began to think about last nights dream... I wonder if it was real?... I blushed a bit... but that would mean i'd have to kiss Yusuke... but it'd be worth it for his life back. I felt my heart beat speed up. I clenched the fabric over the area of my chest. Why is my heart beating so fast about thinking about it? It makes no sense... unless I have feelings for Yusuke...

I shook my thoughts away but the blush refused to leave my face. I sighed before I opened my sketchbook and began just sketching Yusuke as I remember him. Him with his hair slicked back, his big doe eyes staring at my as he smirked. It was just a headshot of him... but it looked so much like him. I stared down at the black and white photo and smiled.

"Who's that?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I jumped and closed my sketch book and turned to see Hisae... "Oh! Wait a minute now I remember! That's that Urameshi guy right?" She said. I covered her mouth.

"Hisae! He has enemies here! Don't just start talking about him!" I said to her in a loud whisper she nodded and I took my hand off of her mouth and sighed.

"So... why're you drawing him?" she asked.

"I don't know... I just felt like it I guess..." I said and looked away. She looked at me suspiciously before sighing. And just leaving it alone. Then she said goodbye and left. I watched her go... then I sighed again... I brushed my hair out of my face. And then I opened my sketch book up to a new page and I began sketching whoever I felt like... I sketched Kuwabara and his friends behind him in landscape shot. Then I drew Mama, Rei, and Shimura like that as well. Then I began drawing my old friends all together. It had Inuyasha and the whole gang including older me all together. I was smiling largely as I had my friends behind me, and Shippo in my arms happily. I smiled softly. I really miss them... I closed my sketch book and looked out the window.

I watched the birds fly through the sky, the trees get rustled by the wind, the clouds floating through the sky. It was very relaxing... suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned back to see Akito and the others. "Yeah? What's up?" I asked.

"Do you wanna come with us to McDonald's this afternoon? After club activities?"Fuka asked. I thought about it... maybe it'll help me except that Akito is no longer mine...

"Okay... I guess that should be fine. But I can't stay long afterwards. I have stuff to do." I said.

"That's fine Kagome-chan!" Aya said. I smiled at her a bit tiredly. Then I packed up my stuff and we left. I went to Gymnastics club and I began to practice. I had perfect posture, flexibility, and grace. All taught to me by Sesshoumaru as we fought. Something I had to use to be as good as killing perfection. I finished each obstacle after Fuka demonstrated them. But when it was my turn... it was pretty obvious I could top her in these sorts of things... I felt bad that I was stealing her lime light... but it's not really my fault... I can't do those exercise's badly anymore. I do it with perfection... because that's what Sesshoumaru's training hammered into me.

We got trained and we all left I was chatting with Aya when we walked there. We all sat around a table and we all began just talking, simply talking. When suddenly Fuka said something.

"Isn't it good we're all in our own couples now? I'm with Aki, Aya's with Tsuyoshi, and Kagome's with Naozumi!" she said I froze.

"What?..." I asked confused... they all turned to look at me. "Don't tell me you believed all that crap from the media?..." I said horrified.

"Well isn't it true?" they asked.

"NO! Me and Naozumi aren't together! Sure he confessed to me! But I told him straight out I had no feelings for him! Why did you guys believe all that crap?! Di I ever at any point say that it was true?!" I yelled at them a desperate look in my eyes.

"Well... how could we not? Every magazine had an article on it... and you didn't tell us otherwise..." Tsuyoshi said.

"But that's not my fault is it?! I was working in the mountains! There was barely any signal! How could I possibly get onto you?!" I yelled at them.

"Eh? But what does it matter? Now we know, so I don't see why it's anything to care about now. It's spilled milk you know? You can't pic that up." she said. I looked at her in surprise. Her face showed and innocent expression. But I saw straight through it... her eyes. They showed her... hatred towards me... I slammed my fist on the table.

"Of course it matters! It just shows me on how little I can trust you guys! I thought we were friends! Friends don't believe this sort of crap! Especially when before I showed no interest in Naozumi in the past! Why did you guys just suddenly believe that I liked him! I really hate it when people make assumptions on my life! Friends would never do that! I trusted you guys to know me better then that! But you never even bothered to care! You just believed what was told to you! I'm not Just Kagome Kurata! I'm Kagome! My own person! If you don't hear it from me! It's not who I am! You should know that!" I yelled at them. Then I turned around "I'm going home..." I said and then I ran. I ran all the way until I reached the hangout. I burst in and I ran into the infirmary and collapsed on the beds. I cried my eyes out... what could I do?! I felt my heart shattering... but... there was a part of me that was relieved that I ran... and now... maybe... I could move on...

I stayed at the hangout for almost too long... before finally... I got up. I looked at the time... it was already 11:45... and I remembered my dream... it couldn't help to check right?... but if it's true! I gotta run! I ran out and to Yusuke's hotel. But it was already 11:57 by the time I got to the door. Then I grabbed the spare key that I had in my bag and I unlocked the door. I didn't bother with my shoes as I burst in and ran inside. There I saw Yusuke glowing... but it was fading!

I ran forward as fast as I could and then I launched myself froward and I kissed Yusuke. I kissed him hard. Hoping I got here on time. I pulled back from the kiss. But nothing was happening... I felt tears fall from my eyes. "Yusuke... Yusuke please! I need you Yusuke! Don't be dead! Please Yusuke please!" I yelled out crying while gripping his hand tightly. Suddenly I felt him grip my hand as well. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Yusuke awake and staring at me. He sat up and that pulled his hand out of my grasp...

"Hey Kagome... nice kiss..." he said. I smiled brightly and then I launched myself into his arms. He held me tightly. I pulled back and looked up at him. And then I pulled away and told him to get some sleep. The next morning when I woke up, I went to school like usual and I just smiled as I strolled in.

Over the next few days I avoided my friends. Whenever they tried to come up to me i'd get up and leave. But i've also talked to Mama. And she said she'll sort everything out for the transfer. She said it could take about a month... I could wait for that... and I also decided... while I love it... I have to focus on my school work... so I told her, i'm okay with the occasional job. Like once a month or so... but until I finish my schooling... I didn't want to do as much acting. She said she'd organise that as well with Rei.

Before I knew it... it had been two weeks. With all my studying, I haven't been able to go visit the hangout. I've called them a few times... but other then that... i've been studying... But over the last two weeks... i've wanted to get stronger... it's like my soul is striving to no longer be as weak as I used to be... I want to be stronger... so I went to go and talk to Sesshoumaru. And we organised that he'd send a letter to my place. His company has their say in every medium, including entertainment. He's going to write a letter for a 7 month camp that will be an acting camp with no breaks. And I will stay with him as well... but instead of teaching me acting, he's going to be teaching me how to fight... he's going to train me on how to actually use my energy. Not just sword fighting. And Kagura will be teaching me how to study at night... i'll do my best! The letter will arrive this afternoon. And i'll tell mother that I think it's best...

I'll finally be able to act like my old self. Talk about demons without needing to worry... it's the best... I went home that day with a smile on my face hen I walked in the door. Mother asked me to come to her office and we discussed the letter like I knew we would. And I told her I wanted to go. She excepted it and then we both signed the contract for me to go. I'd leave tomorrow...

I packed all of my things, and then the next day Sesshoumaru sent a car to pick me up. My things were put in the trunk. Then I bid my family goodbye and left. I waved from the car before sitting in my seat happily. I'll miss them, but this is for the best...

It's been about 6 months and a few weeks... But i've finished my main training. So Sesshoumaru is going to send me back now. As soon a everything was packed away I began jogging to the hangout... Sesshoumaru's finally letting me leave the house. I hope they're there! I really want to see Kuwabara and Yusuke! I arrived and looked around. No one... was here. I sighed in sadness... well that's no fair... well I guess I have to find them. I spread my senses out among all of Tokyo... but I still couldn't find them. So I pushed a little farther and I found them in the mountains. But they were fighting! And they were in danger!... The one's against them... are demons!

With that I began running. I ran my very fastest. I got to the woods and then I ran into them and I ran as fast as I could. It took me about half an hour of ongoing running... but I arrived at a mansion and then I ran inside. I ran as fast as I could to where I could still sense Kuwabara and Yusuke... I needed to get there now!

I burst through a doorway that led me even closer to the others. I arrived in a room with my two best friends talking to each other. And one dead demon on the ground. They turned to look at me in surprise.

"K-Kagome?..." they both said surprised. I was breathing heavily, then I ran forward and hugged them.

"You idiot's! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! And making me run all the way from Tokyo! Shame on you!" I yelled at them.

"But Kagome... what are you even doing here?..." Yusuke asked me.

"I was involved in demons before you two even knew me! And I was trying to keep you away from them! Good lot that did when you went ahead and got yourself involved with them anyway! What if you two get yourselves killed huh?! What will I do then?! I was trying to protect you two! You're both idiots!" I yelled at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Yusuke yelled at me.

"Didn't you hear me?! I said that I was trying to protect you guys! That's why I didn't tell you!" I yelled at him. "Now what am I gonna do?..." I thought about it. Then it hit me! I'll become a spirit detective too! Then I can still protect them both! All I have to do is get Koenma too agree... well with my powers, he'd be stupid not too agree...

"Um excuse me... but I have to go and report to Koenma... and I think I should bring Miss Kagome with me..." The reaper said. I looked at her. And then nodded.

"Alright fine." I said and then I followed her through a portal. But before I did I smiled at my two friends. "I'll be back soon." I said and then kept walking. I arrived in a room with a toddler sitting on a chair behind a desk.

"Alright Miss Kagome. I would like for you to tell me who you are." he said.

"I'm Kagome Kurata... I am a miko sir. I have the powers to purify any evil. Including humans." I said.

"What?! A miko?! You... you've got to be the very last one..." he said. I nodded in afirmation. "...That's just... you must have had these powers since you were a child... you would of seen through demons glamours... you must have suffered..." he said.

"Yes... but I realised that I needed to stop the bad demons... and except the good ones..." I explained to him with a smile showing just how old I felt these days...

"Yes I see... well Miss Kagome... will you please become one of my detectives? I believe it will be better for you to be able to contribute to the better cause instead of small rogue demons with your power... will you?" he asked. I wanted to huff. It's not as if he's actually giving me a choice. But I kept my smiling face.

"If that would be okay with you sir..." I said. "But I want you to know... i'm not an easy person... I will be a bit of trouble for you. I am one of Yusuke's best friends after all." I said with a smirk.

"I expected as much. But you have the job. You should go back and meet your colleges." he said and then the reaper I found out her name is Botan, made a portal for me and escorted me back to the others. When I arrived there was a demon who I sincerely could not place the origin of him. He seems to be a fire demon... but also an ice demon... it's a bit confusing. Then there was a guy who felt like his soul was of a fox demon... but his actual body was that of a human... another confusing case. Yay... then there was an ice demoness who was healing Kuwabara. But she doesn't seem very strong. I doubt she's apart of the team.

"Hey." I said. They all turned to look at me.

"So?... what happened?" Yusuke asked.

"I became a spirit detective. So i'm apart of your team now." I said.

"No offence, but what exactly are you? I can't sense any spirit energy from you... but there's something different." The fox-demon/human asked me.

"I'm a priestess. Don't worry. I only use my powers against demons that are trying to kill myself, my friends and family, or innocents. But if you do ever cross that line. Don't expect me too go easy on you." I said.

"What?! Miko's went extinct centuries ago!" the fire/ice demon said.

"I'm a bit special I guess." I said. And then I proved it was the truth by letting my power surround my hand. It was an like a blue fire surrounding my fist. It oozed a pure feeling. I smiled at them.

"That is quite interesting..." the fox-demon/human said. "My name is Kurama." he said.

"My name is Kagome Kurata. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Hiei." I heard the fire/ice demon say I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I said with a smile.

"Hmmm..." he 'said' before turning and left

"Well he's not very social is he?" I said.

"Sorry about him... he's not good with strangers." Kurama said.

"It's fine. I've had to deal with worse." I said. Then I began helping the others leave. And then when we got back to Tokyo we all went to the hangout... well except Hiei of course. We all just conversed and they told me all that happened while I was gone. Wow... I missed a lot... but now that i'm a detective... I can't very well go home and start worrying everyone when I have to leave for weeks on end... so i'll have to stay with Sesshoumaru again. But this time... i'll go to school from his place. That seems like the best option...

The next day I went to school from Sesshoumaru's place. Sesshoumaru called my mother and told her that I was going to stay with him for an extended amount of time so I can keep up the acting training. She agreed it was fine. But i'd be going to school now... I sighed as I walked through the halls. I was a bit late. But whatever. And now... i've been placed in class 1 because my place in class 8 was taken.

I looked at down at myself... I looked okay right?...over the past few months i'd filled out a bit. My hips and my breasts became a bit bigger. And my hair grew, it now reached down past my butt. And over the moths i'd lost my uniform. So I went to the office yesterday to get one. But they didn't have one in stock that was in my size. So instead I got the guys uniform, I wore the aquamarine shirt with a few buttons at the top undone. My shirt wasn't tucked into my white trousers either, and I wore a silver chain hanging from the holes that hold the belt on the pants on my left hip. When I was sure I looked good, I knocked on the classroom door. The door was opened by the teacher. He looked down at me.

"What are you wearing?" he asked sternly.

"They didn't have the girls uniform in stock. I thought this would be better then me showing up in no uniform in the first place." I said. He sighed before nodding at me and telling me to wait there.

"Everyone listen up! We have a new student in our class! Well she is returning to this school. But this will be her first time in this class!" the teacher called then looked at me and gestured for me to come in, I moved forward. I walked into the class. And I stopped beside the teacher my eyes cast downwards. I reached up and flicked some hair behind my ear before looking up. My eyes instantly met the surprised eyes of Akito's. But I looked among the rest of the students as well. Then the teacher said to introduce myself.

"Hey. I'm sure you've probably heard of me already. I'm Kagome Kurata. I used to be in class 8. But now i'm here. It's... a unique experience to make your acquaintances." I said. Well I didn't want to out right say I didn't give a fuck. But hey, whatever.

"Please go sit down." the teacher said in an exasperated tone. I sat down at my seat. It was in the back row beside the window. Thank god. I love this seat. Anything else would of pissed me off. I took out my text book and began taking notes. But when I finished I leaned back I my seat and closed my eyes trying to sleep. The teachers boring voice helped send me off. "Miss Kagome!" I heard the teacher yell. I opened my eyes to see him standing next to my desk.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What makes you think it's alright to sleep in my class?" he asked me sternly. I sighed and grabbed my book and gave it to him.

"I'm finished sir. I was just resting until you gave us something else to do." I said to him. I swear he turned red in embarrassment at calling me out when I did nothing wrong.

"Well then... good work." he said and put my book back down before going back to the front of the class. I smirked. That's what you get slime ball...

Then it was Lunch, and I got up and grabbed my things before heading to the cafeteria. There I got a small bowl of whatever it is I was eating and I went to a table and sat down. And I began eating. Then I opened my can of soft drink and I began gulping it down. When I finished I snorted. Wasn't so bad for cafeteria food. I put my dishes away and then I went outside and sat in a small grassy area behind the bushes. I looked up to see the sun running through the trees...

Suddenly I heard a rustle to my right. My eyes darted to the side, and my whole body on alert. I sighed when I saw it was just Akito. "Yes?" I asked.

"Uh... Hey..." he said. I sat up and looked at him.

"Do you... wanna sit down?" I asked. He looked at me before walking forward and sitting beside me. "So... what's up?" I asked.

"I... well... I wanted to ask you something." he said.

"What is it?" I asked him laying back down.

"Well... did you... ever have feelings for me?" he asked. I bolted up a blush colouring my face.

"Wha-!... Why would you ask me that?!" I asked my face aflame.

"Just answer the question." he said not looking at me. I looked down and calmed my beating heart somewhat and then I looked at him. He was now staring at me. I felt a breeze go past us.

"I was in love with you." I said looking him in the eyes. His eyes widened and he seemed to freeze. I closed my eyes and sighed before looking away from him. "But then you were with Fuka... even though you said that... that you don't feel that way about her the same way you feel about me... you 're dating her now... it really hurt me..." I said in a sad voice.

"Kagome I-..." he tried to say something but then I heard him sigh and then get up I looked up at him. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way... and i'm sorry I didn't keep to what I said... I really did... back then... I loved you too..." he said and then he walked away. I watched him go. And I felt tears come to my eyes. I brought my knees up to my chest and let my tears fall. That hurt even more... him saying he 'loved' me... it means... he no longer does... and that tore me apart...

"Why are you crying over what that human said to you?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned quickly to see Hiei.

"Hiei?... what are you doing here?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"I was told by Koenma to come and tell you to train. Within the next 2 months we'll be going to a tournament that we will be competing in." he said. I nodded in understanding.

"Do you wish to sit down?" I asked. Before I knew it he was beside me sitting down. "So... to answer your other question... have you ever been in love Hiei?" I asked him.

"As if I would ever have such a useless feeling." he stated glaring at me. I sighed.

"Well have you ever wanted to protect someone? You'd give your life for that person? You think of that person as what gravitates you to this earth? They mean more then the world to you?" I asked.

"I do have someone I wish to protect." he said not looking at me. I smiled.

"Well... that's what Akito is too me... or was... he's in love with another girl now... the feelings he did have for me... are gone... so... now I feel sort of lost you know?..." I said.

"I don't really understand your human feelings. But I think... I get an idea of what you mean." he said, and I smiled at him.

"Well now I feel a bit alone..." I said.

"I don't understand... if he could move on so easily... doesn't that mean he didn't really love you?" he asked. I froze.

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." I said.

"You know... i've seen worser heartbreaks... when demons mate. They stay together for life... and when one dies the other feels as if their very soul has been ripped in two. And eventually, they die too. But if this boy and you did not work out, doesn't that mean he wasn't your... 'soulmate'?. As i've heard humans refer to them. And doesn't that mean yours is still out there somewhere?" he asked. I looked at him in surprise. Before I smiled softly. Then I moved forward and I hugged him. He tensed. "Woman what are you-?!..." he tried to argue but he stopped.

"Thank you Hiei... that... was really helpful..."I said. And then I pulled away and stood. And I took a deep breath. "Well! I can face the rest of the day without crying now!" I exclaimed. Then I turned to Hiei. "I'll see you in two months. I promise to do my best." I said. He was already standing up and walking back into the dark tree line.

"Whatever..." he said and then he disappeared... well I could still sense him... but he's left my line of sight anyway. I giggled. He's a tsundere... Then I turned and walked away. I went back to class and sat in my seat and waited for the day to end. And when it did, I packed my things and left. I'd have to tell Sesshoumaru about this tournament. He'd help me train some more... i'm sure of that...

It's been two months. And right now I was running up a mountain to get to the meeting place. I'm late! Dammit! I had to get caught up by that minor demon who tried to attack me on the way here. He was weak as hell! But he was a fast little bugger! But that doesn't matter I could sense the others and a bunch of other demons up ahead. I finally arrived in the clearing. My team mates turned to me. "Hey... sorry I got held up..." I said with a smile.

"Don't take so long next time idiot." Yusuke said.

"Tell that to the demon version of Speedy Gonzales." I said. He chuckled at what I said.

"Well hurry up then." I heard Hiei say I smiled at him. Then I followed after him as we all loaded onto the boat. As soon as we got on and the boat began leaving Yusuke fell asleep. I smiled... he must be exhausted...

Then it was announced that the preliminaries would take place on this ship. They said to choose someone from their team and put them in. Kuwabara tried to get Yusuke to wake up but it didn't work. I sighed and moved forward. I heard the others call for me. But I ignored them and went up onto the arena.

The rest of the demons tried to intimidate me with their claws. But I didn't even flinch. If they'd faced Sesshoumaru's glare like I have, they'd know they were but insects in this world. Then they all headed for me at once. I stood still. Then I put my hand out in front of me. And I targeted each demon and launched my small balls of blue flames to them. Once they touched the attackers they turned to stone. I turned away and jumped down to the normal part of the ship. But then of course. They all had to head after us. I used my energy to become like claws stretching from the tips of my finger tips. And then I rushed forward and sliced them all to ash. It was easy. We finished within seconds.

Then before we knew it... we'd arrived... we went into our hotel. I wasn't really bothered with how fancy it was. I've stayed at places like this before. We were escorted to our rooms. And I put my things down in the corner. And then I said i'd be going to take a shower. I took out the supplies I needed from my bag and went into the bathroom. I had a quick shower and got dressed into something a bit more comfortable. A pair of pyjama shorts and a white singlet. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail. I sighed and was about to walk out. When I felt two demons enter our apartment. I growled before coming out of the bathroom quietly.

Then I was beside the child demon. And I grabbed the back of his shirt. He gasped and looked back at me in surprise and anger. "Look here brat. Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners. Now I want you and your friend to leave. If you come back. I'll have to teach you some discipline. Understood?..." I said my eyes in a glare that would have Naraku piss himself. He began shaking before he nodded and I dropped him and he backed up before he scurried out of the room. His friend following him while glancing at me and avoiding my gaze. I sighed as I turned back to my friends. "Well... that was annoying..." I said. They all just watched me as I went into my room and fell asleep on my bed. Tomorrow the tournament begins...

The next day we arrived at the stadium and as we came out into the eye sight of all the onlookers, everyone... and I mean everyone booed... it was a bit discouraging really... we were called onto the platform and we looked over the other team. It was the two from last night. Well... now i'll be able to teach the brat discipline anyway. I smirked as I looked him in the eyes. He looked at one of my other team mates pretending to not care. But I could sense his fear. He must of sensed how scary I truly was. And once again the Sesshoumaru glare is super effective!

First it was Kuwabara against the kid. It was a continuos back and forth of who was winning and who wasn't. At one point I thought the kid broke Kuwabara's neck... but he didn't... thank god. But then... Kuwabara didn't get back into the ring in time... so he lost... that idiot...

Next it was Kurama against a guy named Ryono. I swore as I listened to the conversation. Another thing Sesshoumaru taught me... but then Kurama beat him with a plant. I smirked. That's what you get for using dirty tricks you ass!

Then it was Hiei vs Ziruu. But... it certainly didn't last long... Hiei used a dragon of the darkness flame... and well... the outline of Ziruu was painted on the wall... so... yeah... we won... so 2 points for us! Whooo! We're in the lead!... but then I noticed... there was a drunk guy talking from the other side of the team. he... looks really stupid...

Suddenly I sensed it and I blinked as Yusuke was on the platform ready to fight. Damn that idiot! I wanted to tell everyone first that... I can sense serious power from this guy. This Chu...Yusuke... be careful... please...

The fight went on and many times I sincerely thought Yusuke was going to die... but each time he proves me wrong. I guess he got a lot stronger then I thought he would... the fight ended by Yusuke winning in this game of knife edge death match... I sighed in relief. Then I ran onto the ring with Kuwabara. "Yusuke!" I yelled out. He turned to me and stopped in front of him. I looked him in the eyes sternly. "You idiot! I was super worried you know!" I yelled at him then I grabbed his arm and began dragging him off of the ring. "And as soon as you wake up too... wasting all that energy at once. You really should be more careful." I said. I heard him chuckle as he followed after me. We were declared the winners and then it was over. Our fight against that team... was over...

The next day the other fights commenced and we got a day to rest. I'd dressed all of Yusuke's physical wounds. But his spirit energy is down to an all time low... and I want to help Hiei with his arm... but I need to conserve my energy for the next fight. Feel bad... but it is a must...

The next day it was our turn to fight. We were fighting a team called Dr. Ichigaki team. And his fighters were like puppets. I felt bad for them... but I knew winning was more important. I tried to protect my friends without showing my main powers... I don't want to reveal i'm a miko just yet... it may tip off to some older demons to who I am if i've met them before. That's why I wear a small black mask over my eyes. Hopefully no one will recognise me as long as that stays on.

But then Yusuke got himself into a tight spot. I growled and rushed forward. Then I pushed him out of the way and took the hit. I was launched back but I managed to keep myself from falling off the edge of the ring. But it felt like I was just hit by a bus. Thank god i'm durable. I stood up and looked the guy who hit me in the eyes. Everyone was looking at me in surprise now... I collapsed to my knees feigning serious injury. I need to understand these Virucchi better before I start fighting again.

I listened in on the conversations. And began to understand. And as I did body scans of each fighter I noticed where each Virucchi was connected. And it was when Yusuke was about to use his spirit gun I stepped in. I walked forward and I began chanting. This technique... it's all thanks to Kagura I can even master it. Thank god for her precision teaching, and acupuncture. I launched myself forward and stabbed my fingers into each of their chests. The Virucchi blasting from their backs destroyed. I landed on my feet in the ring and then ignored the anger from Yusuke from 'killing' them.

Then... The doctor began transforming into a massive beast. But Yusuke took care of it. But then everyone was sad because those boys were 'dead'. I walked up to the master of the opposite team. "Hey... they aren't dead... what I did... was give their should the will to fight back against evil... they're still alive... and they're still the same boys that was with you before... so don't call them dead just yet." I said and then I turned away and walked over to the boys. And they opened their eyes looking at me. I smiled at them. They thanked me and then ran over to their master hugging him in happiness and relief.

I watched with slight... sadness... I wish... I could hear from my family and friends again... but it seems like... I really will never be normal... But then the second phase of the tournament was announced. We'd have to fight again. Crap... I can only do so much without using my miko powers... I might have to use them now to help my friends...

Next we were fighting a mysterious team called Team Masho. Their team leader was tall red head with an Irish accent. We decided on one on one battles... I don't know if that is best though... I think a two on two would be better... but then a medical exam was called. And Hiei and me needed to have a check up. But then we couldn't escape damn that red headed bitch! We watched from the sidelines as Kurama fought... and in the end of it... his energy and physical strength sealed... just for him to go into the next fight against someone who I could tell... was even more dangerous...

The fight went on and Kurama won... but his own powers were activated in his own body... he fell unconscious... but he was still standing. The comity used that and made it that he had to fight the next fighter... I growled lowly. Damn! This isn't fair! Maybe I can break through this forcefield using my miko powers... then i'll use what authority as Sesshoumaru's student and human sister to stop this fight... I must... "Hiei... get away from me..." I said he moved away from me as I requested. I put my hand up against the forcefield. And then I activated my miko powers. The forcefield parted in pathway... but it was being held up by my miko powers... Hiei would not be able to cross... "Hiei... this pathway is being held up by my powers... if you were to cross... it would purify you..." I said.

"It's fine... just go and help them already." he said. I nodded at him then turned back to the pathway and walked through and then I released my powers as I was through. The pathway closed and Hiei was still inside. I looked back at him. He nodded towards me. I smiled and then ran to where the announcer girl was. I could sense Sesshoumaru in the crowd. I can do this. And he will be able to verify for me.

I stole the girls mike and took a deep breath. "STOP THE FIGHT!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me. The guy beating up Kurama stopped and looked at me.

"Um... miss... that isn't really your choice to call..." she said. I turned to look at her darkly. She eep'd and took a few steps back.

"Isn't it?..." I asked her. She just shook in fear. I turned back to the crowd. "Listen to me! I'm commanding you to stop the fight!" I yelled at the brute.

"And what gives you that authority?!" he yelled at me. I scowled.

"What gives me the authority is that I! Am the personal pupil to Lord Sesshoumaru! The Inu daiyoukai! And i'm using that authority to command you to stop!" I yelled out. Everything was quiet...

"Y-You're Sesshoumaru's pupil?..." The brute asked me dropping Kurama and turning to look at me. I heard someone yell it was a lie and everyone began chanting it. I growled lowly. I was getting pissed off now. Suddenly the mike was stolen from my hand. I gasped and turned to see... Sesshoumaru standing beside me.

"This girl speaks the truth. She is my student. And a valued ally. The next person who says she is lying... I will kill." he said eerily. The stadium was once again quiet. "And as she demands. This fight is over. Kurama has lost. And the next fight will commence." he commanded into the mike. The sound of his voice echoing in the stadium. Filling it from it's complete silence. I stood beside Sesshoumaru proudly. Sesshoumaru gave the mike back to the announcer girl. Then he turned to me. "Next time you could just call me and I can stop the fight from behind the scenes if it's like this again. You didn't have to go all out and have a tantrum like that." he said. I sweatdropped.

"Sorry for causing you trouble... but sir... I ask permission to borrow some of your techniques." I said.

"Do what you want. I gave you those swords for that reason after all." he said and then he walked away. I smirked before turning back to the ring. I jumped up and got on the ring and I helped Kurama get off. I carried him to the side where I began to heal him. Yusuke was already on the ring fighting. This damn steam smells simply putrid though... once I healed the main part of Kurama's wounds everything would be alright as long as he wakes up and can contract the plant from his body himself... when I stood up... the fight ended with Yusuke landing a good old solid punch to the gut of that brute. And then he was down.

But then it was Jin's turn to fight and I raced to the edge of the arena. "Oi! Yusuke! Swap with me!" I yelled. He turned to me in surprise and then he jogged over.

"What? Why?!" he asked confused.

"Just trust me... please Yusuke... let me fight. You need to keep your strength to fight the next guy... he's stronger then the rest. Please." I said. He looked at me in thought before nodding and taking my hand. He pulled me up onto the ring and jumped off himself. I stood up straight and walked towards the middle where I faced off with the obnoxiously tall Irish accented red head.

"Oh! So i'm facing the we lassy with a reputation with the top dog eh?" he asked.

"Yes... I believe you are." I said with a smirk.

"Well then! This is sure to be fun!" he said. And then he released his wind powers. I stood my ground. And then he began floating. So he can fly... well that's just awesome. He began flying around the whole arena. Really... you'd think he'd get to fighting by now. Then he created a mini tornado around his fist and headed for me. I smirked. Then I dodged it by jumping up.

"You know! You're not the only one! You can fly!" I yelled as I materialised a cloud under my feat like Sesshoumaru's with my energy. I smirked down at him. But I can tell he's strong... I gotta finish this quick... I reached to my wrist and pulled of the correct sword charm. And then I entered my energy into it. And then it grew to it's actual size. "Bakusaiga!" I yelled out as I held it in my hand. Jin looked up at me in surprise in confusion. I smirked down at him.

"Huh? That's a pretty interesting sword you got there. Are you gonna fight me with it?" he asked.

"Of course you horned idiot." I said with a scowl.

"Now that's a scary look right there. But well then... Let's begin eh?" he said and then he shot up towards me I avoided him and then jumped back down onto the platform of the ring. I looked at him as he stood across from me. I raised my sword above my head and began swinging it around. It began emitting a blue aura that shined u to the heavens. Then the blue aura took on the form of a blue dragon. "Dragon Twister!" I yelled and launched the attack forward. The dragon rushed forward towards Jin. He avoided it but I smirked. I moved the sword lightly and then it followed him. He gasped a it hit him. I him heard him yell out in pain.

When the smoke cleared saw that he had a massive wound on his shoulder. It looked like he got burned pretty bad... but he managed to avoid it for the most part. He looked down at me in now anger. But I saw his ears twitch lightly... and I think my whole body froze up... his ears... I... wanna touch em... dammit! Get your head out of the gutter Kagome! Suddenly he was heading for me with to of those tornado fists of his... and I did the only thing I could do. I channelled my energy into my hands and grabbed Jin's right tornado fist.

"Wha-! Don't do that lassy! No one tried to hold of a tornado fist! Don't be stupid!" he yelled at me. I felt my hand about to give out so instead I used my strength to flick his fist away. He blanched a bit at what I did. But... my left hand is broken... he headed for me with the second one. And I lifted my foot up and pushed the fist away from my body. My foot against his closed fist in the eye of the storm. I pushed my foot back and flicked his other tornado fist to the side. He gasped and then I gathered my spirit power into my right hand and I punched him in the gut. I didn't use my miko powers because that would have killed him. He went flying into the stadium where he crashed into the audience area. I was breathing heavily. The announcing lady began counting. And as the smoke cleared, I saw Jin try to stand up. But then just before the lady could count to 10... he fell back down unconscious.

I breathed a sigh of relief. My energy was at an all time low now... I felt Yusuke come up beside me. I turned to him a bit wobbly... "Hey Yusuke... I think... i'm a little tired..." I said and then I fell forward just for him to catch me in his arms.

"Wha-! Hey Kagome! Don't fall asleep dammit!" he yelled out. But it was too late... I was already in dreamland...

I looked around... I was in a beautiful forest with four areas... one where the trees were an icy wonderland, another where the flowers on the trees and plants were in full bloom, then another with trees that tall trees with just the earth surrounding them. Then another with trees that were a fiery red, the bark on the trees a beautiful red oak. I took in a deep breath... being in these forests with all these different colours and smells... it was so relaxing...

"Kagome..." I heard a chorus of four voices say. I opened my eyes and saw Four people in front of me. All demons.

"W-Who are you?..." I asked.

"We are the demons of the jewel. We have been watching over you all this time Kagome." one said. He was an ice demon, he reminded me of Sesshoumaru when it came to looks. But he didn't have any markings. He wore an outfit similar to Sesshoumaru as well. Except there were no red designs. It was just pure white with some ice blue.

"Ever since you were born the first time to the Higurashi household... we've known that you would be the one." another said. He was a broad man. Not as tall as the previous, but still large. He had short dark brown hair, tan skin, and a broad smile. He wore a brown haori, and dark murky green hakama. On his feet he wore a pair of olden style sandals. He was a demon capable of controlling earth.

"We've waited for so long... we truly did want to stay with you." another said. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. His light green Yukata decorated with yellow flower designs. He looked very feminine. I could tell he was a demon that controlled nature.

"And now... you've finally become strong enough for us to talk to you... to help you..." the last one said. He was a red Kitsune with nine tails. He had fiery red hair and his eyes were crimson with gold flecks. He wore a very formal dress like a high lord.

"W-Why are you here?" I asked.

"Kagome... we have come to give you a gift. You are now powerful enough for it to be bestowed on you." they said.

"I-I see... what is this gift?..." I asked.

"It will be our energy. They will merge with your own. And they will give you the same powers as we have. But because you are a miko. You will not become a demon. You will become an elemental miko. But... the ceremony to do this... will be painful." they said again.

"...I see... will I still look human?" I asked.

"Of course." they all chorused together again.

"And this will help me, help my friends?..." I asked.

"Yes. It will... but the ceremony will take time child. And it will be excruciating... you must not give in to the pain. But at the same time. You must accept the power it brings." they said again.

"Alright then... let's do this!" I yelled out. And then the agony began. The pure unadulterated agony. I don't know how long it lasted... but it hurt! It really fucking hurt!...

I looked around. I was in my room back at the hotel. Sweat covered my body, and it had drenched the bed. I looked down at my hands. I can feel it... all of this power flowing through me... i've never felt this way... I feel... like I can protect everyone I love... that with me... with this power... we will all be invincible together... I smiled and then I began getting ready. I showered and got changed into a demon slaying outfit much like Sango's, except the armour was light blue instead of pink. I left my mask. I don't need it anymore. I don't care if someone recognises me... i'll fight whoever it is... I will protect my friends... Toguro... i'm coming for you!

I jumped out the window and began flying to the arena. When I arrived it I was flying above it. With that... I let myself drop... I fell to the ground. And just before I hit the ground I cushioned my fall with my new power over wind. I landed on my feet fine. I'd arrived just in time to see it was my turn to fight. I landed in the ring ready to fight this Shishiwakamaru guy. And then the fight began. And he suddenly questioned who I was. I sighed. "My name is Kagome... i'm the time traveling shikon miko. And the executer of Naraku." I said. The stadium was in total silence...

"The shikon miko... the one person and fighter that struck the final blow against Naraku... the evil spider demon hanyou...?" I heard him ask. Now he was frozen. He wasn't scared, just surprised...

"That would explain how she knows Lord Sesshoumaru!" I heard one of the demons yell. The rest began in uproar.

"Run! She could purify us all to dust with her powers!" another yelled. And the rest of the demons began screaming in fear and distress.

But then... one yelled "Kill the priestess!" and the stadium was quiet for a moment before the rest began chanting it as well. It was so loud I couldn't even think...

"Well! Now I don't have to wait for Toguro! I can kill a celebrity now!" Shishiwakamaru yelled and then he pulled out his sword. And then it began getting longer... that sword... is a lot more powerful then he is... he fired many attacks at me. Which I avoided obviously but eventually i'd had enough.

"I grow tired of this... you wish to use demon swords? I will gladly appease." I said then I grabbed Tenseiga of my waist. "Underworld!" I yelled and then an area to another space opened. I reached in... and I grabbed the sheathed sword... I pulled it out and then I put Tenseiga back in it's sheath. I held the sword firmly in my hands. My own energy dominating over it to keep it in check. I held it out in front of me... I can't let it take control... I can do this... "Sounga! Let me use your power!" I yelled out. I felt the sword thrum with energy in my grasp.

"Why not... you are strong even if you are human... I think i'll like you as my master..." I heard it's eery voice whisper. And then I felt the sword stop resisting me and trying to control me. But instead settle into being my sword. I smirked. Then I turned to Shishiwakamaru.

"With this... I will kill you..." I said with scowl. Then I lifted the sword above me head. Then I began the chanting. And the floor under me began cracking open. And as it did many souls from hell began becoming under the bid of Sounga. Shishiwakamaru looked at me in horror. "your souls were demons that couldn't except death... these souls are from the darkest depths of hell... I can assure you... they are a lot more dangerous." I said. Then I struck my sword down and all the souls headed for him and they tore him apart. I commanded them to leave behind his head... his head laid on the ground. His eye open in pure horror and pain.

The announcer counted and then announced me the winner. I sheathed Sounga and then I put him back in another smaller space pocket with the Meido. It knew i'd call on it when I needed it. I jumped down from the ring and walked towards my team mates. "Sorry I was a bit late... I was still recovering fully." I said and then I went back to the wall of the arena and I sat down leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes and sighed... I wonder what will happen next...

Then I was fighting the old guy. Oh well that's just freaking awesomely stupid. I don't want to verse a useless old guy. I walked up to the ring and then the fight started. "Sorry about this... but I really couldn't be bothered to make a show out of this one." I said.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"You'll find out." I said and then I sighed. Before I zipped forward and then I was behind him. The thing I pulled away in my hand.

"What was tha-!" I heard him exclaim but then he froze. He looked at me and I looked at him then I raised my right hand to show him still beating heart in my hand. He began walking forward his eyes held a desperate look. "Give that back... that's mine..." he said as he came forward. And with that... the beating stopped. And with that he fell to the ground. His arm stretched out. I leaned down and placed the dead heart in his outstretched hand.

"It's all your buddy." I said and then I began walking away. Man... I really hate it when I get blood all over my hand... I jumped off the stage as the girl announced me the winner. I grabbed a towel and began wiping that idiots blood away from my hand. Once it was clean I sighed. We'd won once more of course. I turned to my friends. "I'm gonna go look for Yusuke." I said. They nodded at me still a bit surprised at my grisly kill... I flew out of the stadium through the top. And I reached out my senses and when I found Yusuke I gasped... he's hurt... and not only that! But he's... stronger... much stronger...

I landed beside him. He was leaning against a tree... what I believed to be his spirt beast from what I could sense from it looked at me. I reached down and picked the little guy up. I began using my powers to heal him. He cooed in happiness. I smiled and put him down. Than I began on Yusuke. I couldn't entirely heal him, but just a few bruises were left behind... I also had to help replenish any energy he lost... right now... he's stronger than me... he needs to beat Toguro... he needs the strength... when I finished I lowered my hands. He's going to be okay now... I grabbed the little guy and positioned him on my head. As soon as I knew he was holding on I leaned down and grabbed Yusuke. I grabbed the back of his shirt and then took off towards our hotel.

When I arrived I opened the window and went inside our room. I set him down in his bed and I pulled the covers over him. He'll be okay soon. I heard the others just then arrive. I opened the door to the main room and went out. Everyone looked at me. "He's in his room resting... he'll wake up soon. But don't bother him." I said. And then I went into my own room and took a shower... then I went to bed... I myself... needed my rest...

I woke up and looked out the window... it was night time... I looked over at the digital alarm clock and I froze. It's been two days! I've been asleep for that long... I guess I really needed to replenish my energy after all... I stood up and spread out my senses... from what I could feel from the others... all I could think... was that I missed something big. Suddenly I heard the sound of a blast I ran to the window to see a whole load of sprit energy going into the sky... that's... Yusuke's energy... whatever he fired that for... I knew it meant something really big happened...

The next day... it was the day the fight against Toguro would commence... we walked out. But then I noticed something I am not okay with. "Hey... where's your fifth fighter?" I asked in dangerous voice.

"We usually don't need to use him. But because rules are rules." Toguro said. And then the doors behind them opened once again. And stumbled out someone... I thought i'd never see again... and I couldn't help... but mutter their name...

"Jinenji..." my voice said... my eyes wide. His eyes were a glossed over with a pink hue... just like when he gets angry... something is definitely wrong with him...

"Well he's certainly hasn't gotten the prettiest face..." Kuwabara said. I turned to him with a sneer.

"Shut up! Don't you bully him! It's not his fault he's like that!" I yelled at him everyone turned to e in surprise as I glared at Kuwabara. Then I turned back to the other team.

"We'll have him fight first then..." Toguro said. And Jinenji walked forward onto the platform.

"This one is mine." I said and then I walked up onto the stage... I faced Jinenji and he stared down at me... he's not in control... otherwise he would of remembered me by now...

The announcer girl yelled for us to begin and then Jinenji tried to land a punch but I avoided it. But it created a crater in the ground... I gasped... he... he's really strong... and that's just brute force... he's not even using energy... he turned to me again and it was just me continuously dodging. But i'd had enough. "Jinenji! Get a hold of yourself! This isn't you!" I yelled at him but he tried to punch me again. I didn't dodge this time... I let him punch me... I was launched back into the wall of the arena. I stood back up and spit out blood. And I jumped back onto the platform. "Jinenji! Please! You have to remember! You aren't a monster!" I yelled out. But he hit me again. I went spiralling and skid across the floor. I stood back up breathing heavily. Then I stretched my hands out. A frown on my face. "Jinenji! Please! Remember me! Remember your mom! Your kind! You aren't a monster! Please Jinenji! You may be a half demon! But you are no monster!" I yelled out. There were tears in my eyes now. But he hit me again. But I know I saw it... I saw his eyes flash blue...

"Kagome..." he muttered but then his eyes went back to being red. I stood back up. Stretching my arms out again.

"Jinenji! I wont fight back! Not until you come back! I promise you! I wont let them call you a monster ever again! I will protect you! Because your my friend... Your my precious friend!" I yelled out. And that's when I saw his eyes become a light blue and he held his head in pain... I gasped and ran forward.

"Don't come any closer!" I heard him yell at me. I froze and stopped. Finally he settled down and looked at me. "Kagome... I can only keep control... for so long..." he said. I just watched him with wide eyes as he came closer. He reached into his pocket and reached his hand out to me. Then he opened it to show a seashell in a chain in his hand... it was a light blue colour. And engraved in the top of the seashell... was my name. And then on the chain also was a little vile... "This... is something i've always wanted to give you... i've had it with me... all these years... the vile had a liquid in it that can cure any sickness or wound... and the seashell... is just a present for you..." he said I reached my hand out and placed it in my hand. I grasped it tightly.

But then he reached for me. I thought he was going to hug me but instead he punched me in the stomach and out of the ring... it wasn't hard enough to really hurt... but enough to knock me away. I looked up in surprise. "Jinenji...?" I asked.

"I've done a lot of wrong... and I don't want to live with myself anymore... so if it'll give you a win..." he began saying. I froze. He wouldn't but he was gathering spirit energy in his hand. When he had enough he turned to me. "You know Kagome... I... You were the first to treat me like a normal person other than Mom... thank you..." he said. I gasped and got up and began moving forward.

"Jinenji! NO! Don't!" I tried yelling but then the blast went off. I was blasted back. I shook my head and when the smoke cleared... I saw him there... in the ring... motionless... I stood up and began wobbling over to him. Then I began running and I stood beside him. I collapsed to my knees... "Jinenji... Jinenji please..." I said tears running down my face... I tried shaking him. "Please wake up... please! Jinenji! Please! Don't leave!" I yelled out... but he was dead he was truly dead. I leaned back the tears falling down my face. "I... I couldn't do anything... what's the point of this power if I can't do anything!" I yelled then I began sobbing. I collapsed. My hands resting against Jinenji. "Jinenji... you... you weren't ever a monster... you were... the kindest person I know... this isn't fair... why... Why did you have to die..." I said. I was shaking from all my sobbing. "Please... don't die Jinenji... Please..." I muttered as I continued to sob... I felt someone began to lift me up. I looked up to see it was Yusuke...

"We'll get them for this... I swear we will Kagome..." I heard Yusuke say... I looked up at him and nodded. He placed me on my feet and Botan took me away silently... I couldn't stop my tears... Jinenji... why?... Botan took me back to the hotel where she set me in bed and then left me to fall asleep... which I did... hoping my friends destroy those bastards once and for all...

When I woke up I looked around... I was on a boat... are we... going home?... I went outside and looked around. When I found my friends I walked up to them. "Hey..." I said they all turned to me. I smiled at them. But I know they could see through me... I was in total depression from losing my friend...

"Kagome..." Yusuke muttered before coming forward and he stood in front of me. "You don't have to smile when you don't mean it... I can tell you're sad... but... i'm sure... that the big guy is just fine... he's probably at peace now." Yusuke said. I looked up at him in surprise before I sniffled a bit.

"Y-Yeah... you're right... he'll be fine... he's probably with his mother now anyway... he's going to be okay..." I said as I smiled and a tear fell from my eyes. I reached up and wiped it away. Then I looked up at him.

"So i'm guessing we won?" I asked.

"Yeah... we won..." he answered. I took a big breath and then smiled.

"Then everything's gonna be just fine... as long as we won..." I said. And then they all told me of what happened through the fights. And I have to say... I was surprised and relieved that everyone is okay now...

The next day I was walking to school. I yawned in boredom as I continued to walk. I looked up at the sky... everything here seemed so dull... what do I do know? Ah! The normal human life has no real fun to it like this! I walked into my school and almost everyone turned to look at me. Well... it has been a while since i've been back. And my hairs grown a bit... and I did fill out a bit... and i'm wearing the girls uniform now. I held my book bag over my shoulder as I continued to walk inside. I arrived at my classroom and opened the door. I heard someone gasp at the sight of me. And then everyone was staring. I walked into the class and sat down in my seat and then I propped my feat up on my desk and leaned back my hands behind my head.

"K-Kagome-chan?..." I heard someone ask. I opened my eyes to see Tsuyoshi.

"Hey~... what's up Tsuyoshi?" I asked yawning again.

"It's good to see you! I'm so glad you're back!" Aya said. I nodded. Then I yawned again.

"Crap... i'm really freaking tired... I guess fighting and stressing over the tournament can do that to a person..." I said subconsciously.

"What tournament?" I heard a voice ask. I opened my eyes to see Akito. Then I froze... ah fuck!

"Um... just a normal one... I guess..." I said looking away from my friends sweating...

"Why were you fighting in a tournament? Your an actor. Not a fighter." he said.

"No offence Akito... but how in the world would you even know that? You haven't seen me in almost three months. And then before that 6 months... i'm not the same Kagome from about a year ago you know?" I said looking at him. "While I was away... I wasn't only training for acting. I trained on how to fight. I might as well tell you my plans now. I plan to take over this territory! I'll show those thugs a girl can prevail! I'm going to be the queen of this territory!" I exclaimed proudly.

"Kagome... I doubt you're that strong... you'd have to beat older street thugs too you know... and even Akito can't do that." Tsuyoshi said which earned him a karate chop on the head from Akito.

"Even though I don't like it. He's right... and you aren't stronger then me." Akito said. I smirked.

"Really? Care to test that out?" I asked. And then we began arm wrestling. We put our arms against the desk and we got ready. And then it began. Akito began pushing on my hand but it didn't move an inch. When he seemed to be at his limit and he was trying his hardest... I still didn't budge... this is mean... i'm barely trying... I sighed and then used the smallest bit of my strength to slam his hand down. Giving me the win... "And i'm stronger." I said. He was glaring at his arm. As if it had just betrayed him. "Don't feel so bad... i've trained until I was bloody mess on the floor... and I had to learn to fight to survive. The life of a delinquent ain't easy. Especially not a female one." I said. Then I grabbed my bag. "You know... suddenly i'm feeling oh so very sick! I believe the arcade had medicine! Guess I have no choice!" I said and walked away.

"Y-Your skipping school?!" Tsuyoshi questioned. I turned back to him he had a confused look on his face.

"Sorry... i'm not a model student... but I have stuff to do anyway... I mean... I haven't seen Mama in three months... I should go say hi!" I said with a smile and then I left the classroom. But suddenly an hand grabbed my arm. I turned back to see Akito.

"C-Can you please stay? I need to talk to you..." he said I looked at him in surprise before siging.

"Follow me." I said and then I walked off. He followed I lead us to the roof and when I went out he came out behind me. "So... what did you want?" I asked.

"I... I wanted to tell you I was wrong... I... I still love you." he said I froze and whipped around to look at him... then I sighed.

"I see... I'm sorry Akito... but did you really expect me to wait forever for you... you made me cry... i'm sorry... but now it's me that has moved on... and there is no chance of that changing... i'm sorry." I said.

"What?! But!" he trie to argue and he reached to grab. Me I was about to whack his hand away but suddenly he was pushed away from me. I gasped as I saw who had stood in front of me...

"Hiei?..." I asked.

"Look here human... if you touch her again. I'll kill you." He said to Akito. Then he turned to me and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck in surprise of being lifted up. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well... aren't you just my knight in a dark black coat." I said.

"Shut up woman." he said then he jumped off of the railings of the roof and he began jumping through the trees. Me in his arms. I smiled and got relaxed... Hiei... really is quite funny...

I gave him directions to the warehouse and when we arrived we went in and we just settled down. Then he began telling me of how there are Makai insects flying around. Not many... but enough to be annoying... Then I left. I went home... and by home I mean Mama's place when we all reunited we were all very happy... i'm glad I got my family back. And then I stayed there for the rest of the night... I was still a bit tired after all...

Over the next week I was just... living I guess... there was just nothing to do... no one's even come to see me. But I have become the head of this territory. And my name is now renown throughout the neighbourhood among the thugs. I really am awesome! I was walking out of school when I felt it... it was like... my heart went cold. I collapsed to my knees shaking. I closed my eyes and I saw it... it was Yusuke... he was turning away from me... no... he can't be...

"Kagome?! Kagome what's wrong?!" I heard Akito ask me. I turned to him tears streaming down my face.

"Yusuke... Yusuke's dead!" I yelled out holding my head in sadness.

"W-What? Kagome you have to calm down... what do you mean?" I heard him ask me. He tried to reach for me but I whacked his hand away I stood up. My body shaking.

"I'll kill them... i'll kill the person that took him from me!" I yelled and then I began running I heard voices call for me. But I ignored it. I tracked to where I sensed the last of Yusuke's spirit and when I arrived I ran into the cave. I smashed through walls... and once I finally arrived and I saw it... Yusuke's body on the floor... different spiritually aware humans around him... I ran forward and threw those humans away. I heard Koenma try to stop me but I ignored him. I collapsed to my knees beside Yusuke. Tears falling from my eyes. "Yusuke?..." I asked... please dear god... you can't die... I need you... I collapsed on his chest and began sobbing... I can't lose another one... please... don't leave me...

"Miss... leave Yusuke Urameshi alone so we may dispose of him." I heard one of the warriors of spirt world say. I turned back to him in a horrified glare.

"What?! Why?! Yusuke's on your side!" I yelled at them.

"He is a direct descendant of the Mazoku demon race. A monster." he said. I looked at him in surprise then turned back to Yusuke. I grabbed him and pulled him closer.

"You will not touch him." I said.

"Men... remove her." the guy said they shot spirit energy at me but I already had a barrier up. But suddenly Yusuke began emitting a red glow and demon energy... I guess it's true... but I don't care... he's everything to me... I wont judge him for this... because I know Yusuke... he's not evil. Suddenly a bird came down and protected us from the blasts. It was Puu. And I shut my eyes as the red glow became too much. But when I opened them again I saw Yusuke. He was looking down at me with a smile.

"Thanks for protecting me Kagome." he said and then he pulled me close. One arm around my shoulders. I leaned against his chest and wiped away my tears...

"I'm glad you're okay..." I said. Then I pulled away from his chest but Yusuke still kept his hands around my shoulders. Then he began scaring the rest of the spirit warriors. I kept in my giggles... when he told them it was a joke I began laughing... he's hilarious... then me, him, and Koenma all got on the new Puu and we flew into demon world... I sat in front of Yusuke and he kept me close. He said he didn't want me to fall off... I accepted the answer and let him hold me just this once...

We arrived and the others were happy to see us... but then the fight commenced... everything was so fast... too fast... but before I knew it... Yusuke morphed into his true Mazoku form... his hair grew and became untamed, his body became streaked with markings... but his hair... it was white... I had a feeling that it wasn't entirely just him in there...

But it was when he fired his spirit gun at Sensui. It was when it felt like it was him in his body again... we saw him run after the blast and Sensui. We followed on Puu... when we arrived we saw Yusuke trying to get Sensui to come back... he coughed up blood and he was awake but he'd be dead soon. He began talking of how he wanted it to be different and how he felt guilty for killing the apparitions in the past... well... sometimes it comes with the job... but that's why i'm the way I am... I don't forsake people because they're demons, humans, or somewhere in between. He's right I guess... it would be nice if everyone was like that... but I guess... that's not entirely possible... people can be just as or even more so evil then any demon... I know... i've met those humans...

when Sensui finally died, his friend collected him... and the only impression I could get from him... was a person i'd like to compare to both Sesshoumaru and Jakotsu... after that Yusuke confirmed my suspicions of him not being in control. He wanted to go hunt the guy that took over him. His ancestor... but we didn't have the time... "Yusuke... we need to go back... we could be stuck here forever..." I said. He looked at me before turning and sighing. Then he turned back again.

"Load up Puu... we're going home..." I heard him say. I smiled and then we all went home. I walked next to Yusuke and when we emerged we were greeted with friends that I knew, and some I did not... but then the spirit world warriors tried to arrest Koenma. But Yusuke took care of it... then finally we went home... this stressful day... finally over...

When we got home everyone went to the hangout. I told everyone that if they needed to hang somewhere this place was open to them. Then I went into the infirmary and grabbed my case of cosmetic supplies, and a first aid kit. I began tending to everyone's wounds. But when it was Yusuke's turn. I grabbed the scissors I had and I began cutting to his old style. When I was done I ruffled his hair to get any extra hairs out of it. Then I began tending to his wounds. When I was finished I smiled and gave them all a change of clothes. They thanked me happily. I said it was fine. But then I looked down at my self. I was still in my school uniform, but it had some dirt on it. I went into the infirmary and got changed into a white crop top and a pair of high waisted light brown shorts. I was tying on a pair of white sneakers. When Yusuke walked in. I looked at him and smiled he smiled back. Then he came over and sat next to me.

"Something wrong?" he asked me.

"No... it's just... being normal is boring isn't it? I mean... for the past few weeks i've been so bored..." I said.

"Yeah... I know what you mean..." he said.

"Hey guess what?" I said.

"What?" he asked me curious.

"I became the queen of my neighbourhood. I'm the top thug." I said all smugly.

"Really? Well then I congratulate you on your achievements your highness." he said I laughed.

"Well you know... you're your own king when it comes to your neighbourhood." I said.

"True... We'll just have to create an alliance..." he said coming closer.

"And what type of alliance would that be?" I asked.

"Well... it'd be a little like this..." he said and then he kissed me. I kissed him back gladly... now this... this is what i'd consider my first kiss... totally and entirely... amazing... we both pulled away and he smirked at me. I smiled at him softly.

"Hmmm... I think I can accept that..." I said then I leaned up for another kiss. I heard him chuckle and then kiss me. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. And I simply let my hands rest against his chest... then we pulled away again and I just leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt him berry his head into my hair. Now this... was definitely what i'd call perfect...

Over the next few days I took it easy... I wanted to embrace ordinary for just a bit... even if it is a bit boring. It was all pretty relaxing. But I was still a bit busy... midterms were coming up. Not that I was worried... it's just... it's good to study a bit... and people keep asking me for my notes. It's a bit annoying. And then there's the thugs from other schools trying to steal my territory. As if they could ever beat me.

But really... I can't believe i'm already in my second year... let alone i've gotten so much stronger. And now i'm almost 14... actually... my birthday is tomorrow, and so is Yusuke's... what exactly should I do when it comes up? Do I spend it with my blood family? My friends from my previous life? Or my friends now? I kinda really wanna spend it with Yusuke at least... I mean... I really just... I really miss him...

I was walking out of school when I spotted him... ripped jeans, a yellow vest over a red and black checkered shirt, a big green jacket with a folded over orange collar, his hair slicked back just the way he likes it, his head tilted up to the sky in thought as he watched the clouds... he was here... Yusuke... My Yusuke was here... he turned to me and then he turned so he was fully facing me. I walked forward and he did the same. I stopped in front of him and I stared up at him in his eyes. He looked down at me with the same look before he smirked down at me.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"Fine... what about you?" I asked.

"Okay I guess... but we need to talk..." he said. I nodded and then I followed him. He lead me to a river. There we sat down and just sat in silence. I glanced at him a few times... he had this look... and it scared me a bit... "Kagome..." I heard him say I turned to him in question. "I... I'm going to demon world to train..." he said I froze solid... but then I calmed down...

"Oh? I see... so when are we going-" I was saying but he interrupted me.

"Kagome... i'm going alone..." he said and that's when I felt my whole body freeze... and my heart almost stopped... is he... is he leaving me?...

"H-How long will you be gone?..." I asked... but he was silent... "C-Can you come back?..." I asked... and I cursed how desperate I sounded...

"Sure... maybe..." he said.

"I see..." I said... I was holding back tears now... but I held them in.

"Kagome..." I heard him mutter but I ignored it. I stood up lowering my head and turning it away from him so he couldn't see my eyes.

"Be sure to call me when you come back Yusuke, so I can introduce you to my new boyfriend." I said. Then I turned and walked away. But I turned back to him. He still wasn't looking at me... "Nice knowing you..." I said and then I turned away again.

"Wait! Kagome! Please don't leave me!" he said I turned back to him and he was crawling towards me. "Look! I'm a crab!" he said with a smile on his face but then he fell backwards. I giggled a bit.

"Oh my prince charming..." I said ironically. Then I turned away. "Bye..." I said and then I began jogging off. I held in the tears as I walked home. When I went inside Shimura greeted me happily. I thanked her then I went up to my room and I sat on my bed. I let my self fall down against it and just rested there looking up at the ceiling... did I really just lose Yusuke? Will I ever see him again. I wiped away any tears that formed in my eyes. No... I can't cry... because I have to move on... because it's just like Hiei said... if he's wanting to leave me, then he can't be the one... no matter how much it hurt... I had to endure... no matter what... I had to endure...

Before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I walked downstairs and sat at the dinning table and we all began eating. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. Shimura said she'll go and get it. We all waited and when she came back she looked a little nervous and flustered. "Um... a friend of yours is here Kagome." she said and then she moved out of the way and I froze a bit.

"Hey..." he said. I sighed and turned back to my food.

"What are you doing here Yusuke?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just wanted to come see you." he said.

"Then why don't you sit down! We have plenty of food!" Mama said.

"Thanks. I'd be glad to..." he said and then he sat down next to me. I just kept eating. When I finished I stood up.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

"Eh? Well... I guess that's okay..." Mama said and with that I began moving away but a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into my seat. I gasped and looked to see it was Yusuke.

"Don't go yet." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because i'd enjoy my food more if you sat with me." he said.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Just because!" he exclaimed. I sighed before sitting back down. My head resting against my hand as I leaned against the table. Then I just sat there glancing at him as he ate. "Wow! This food is really great!" he said as he continued to eat. I sighed and stopped bothering to look at him. "So Kagome... you know tomorrow is your and my birthday right?" he said.

"Yeah I know that." I said still not bothering to even glance at him. The others were watching us but staying silent.

"So ah..." he said trailing off.

"So by my eighteenth birthday i'll be back here... I will find a way... I promise you..." he said. I opened my eyes in surprise and looked at him.

"And then what?" I asked him. He looked at me and then put down his food and turned to me then he grabbed my arms tightly, but not enough to hurt... just enough to be reassuring. Then he grasped my hands firmly. He looked me in the eyes with such emotion I wanted to freeze and melt at the same time...

"Then let's get married." he said and my eyes widened in surprise. He looked so... serious... I sighed.

"Very funny Yusuke." I said turning away. He's an idiot. I heard him chuckle a bit. I took notice how everyone in my family seemed to freeze over but hen fall down at it being a joke. "I don't know how my new boyfriend will react to that." I said.

"I'm serious you know." he said with grin. "Three years and i'll be back and then we'll get married." he said.

"I don't know buddy. I'll be in high school soon. And by the time you come back i'll be 17. a lot can happen in such a long duration of time you know?" I said in a deadpan tone. Then I got up and moved to go back up to my room.

"Kagome... You know I love you right?" he said I flinched a bit but kept walking.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Yusuke..." I said and then I kept walking but I heard him chuckle as I did.

"Wait! I still haven't given you your present yet!" he called I froze and sighed before going back down I came back into the dinning room looking at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come closer." he said I sighed and stood in front of him. He stood from his seat and looked down at me with a smile then he leaned down and kissed me lightly on my forehead. I froze a bit. But it was when I noticed him pull away was when I felt him let the chain he'd put around my neck hang against it. I looked down and gasped... it was a ring on a chain... it was beautiful. And simple. A simple silver ring with a small diamond on the top. "That's your engagement ring." he said. And then he pulled back then he smiled at me and he turned and walked out the door. I gasped and ran after him.

"You promise?!" I asked as I looked at him he looked back at me and smirked.

"Oh course." he said. I looked at him as he continued to walk away. I sighed and then went back inside a soft smile on my face. And then I went back up into my room. I ignored the credulous looks from the rest of my family and when I got upstairs I just sighed and collapsed on my bed... I swear if he is any later... i'm going to kill him... and so... I decided to wait.

Between all my studying, beating up thugs, taking care of trying to get a few jobs every now and then. Two years had already passed... I can't believe i'm already 15... and tomorrow was my birthday... I'd be 16... I was meeting up with the rest of our friends. Well a few of them. Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Kurama to be exact. Genkai was the one you asked us to come and see her. But I really do have to wonder why...

We all met at a cafe where we then got on a train. We all just talked and in the newspaper we even found a picture of Hiei... well... a very strange looking one anyway... he was in alien sightings... Kurama said a human must of seen him on patrol and escaped with some memories. Funny, I stole the picture and put in in my wallet... so much blackmail is now folded in there. And well... I plan to use it just for kicks at least once...

When we arrived at Genkai's place I had to marvel... it was such a large area... and it felt so free... Botan and Koenma joined us once we were inside. After Genkai told us all to sit down then she began talking about what'll happen when she dies...

"After you guys give me a teary eyed funeral, I'm going to be leaving this place to you. It's big, it ends with a shore on one end and stone wall at the other side... it's a two your drive from any human shop. A very inconvenient place for humans... but for apparitions... it's be perfect. So I want you guys to open your arms to those apparitions. I spent my whole life trying to understand a demon... and failed... and now that the Makai barrier is down. It will take a long time before humans and demons can live in harmony... but I want you all to welcome any that need a place to stay." she said. We all said we'd do our best. And then we left.

"Hey... we've still got time... you guys wanna go to the shore?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah that sounds awesome!" Kuwabara said. And then we all began heading out... I can't believe how long it's been really... I mean... it feels like forever...

When we arrived at the shore we all just sat around and watched the sunset. Me and Yukina took off our shoes and walked along the water. It was very pretty. She went back over to help Botan collect shells for a necklace while I just stayed here watching the sun slowly descend from the horizon of the ocean... it was just... the way the light reflected on the water. The different pinks, purples, and oranges that mixed in the sky... and especially the bright orangey yellow sun itself... it was beautiful... it made me think about Yusuke for whatever reason. And as I felt the water crash against my feet I felt myself shiver a bit. And as I looked back up at the sun... I swear I saw his face slightly transparent against the beautiful landscape...

I took a big breath in... I needed to say it... and I needed to now... "This is the end! I'm tired of waiting for you Yusuke! All this time i've waited for you to come back! And even when you were here you weren't really! You weren't here for me! Go on fighting! But it's time I get what I want! I yelled out at the sunset. And then I sighed and let myself deflate a bit as I stared at the water against my feet...

"I don't want you to wait either..." I heard a voice say... and I froze before looking up and turning towards it... it couldn't be... but as I turned I saw him... him walking towards me... him still in the same jacket as the one he wore on the day he left... and I looked at him in surprise and hope that this wasn't a dream. Then he looked up at me with smile. "See? You don't have too." he said.

And with that... I began walking forward. And then I began running. "Yusuke!" I exclaimed and I jumped forward and hugged him around his neck tightly. And we both fell onto the sandy ground...

"One of us... Has gotten more athletic since i've been gone..." he groaned out. I pulled back and looked at him and he stared right back. Then I leaned down and kissed him. I felt him tense as I did. But I didn't even care anymore... But then suddenly we were enveloped by a wave and I got pushed away from him. I sat on my knees as I stared at him as he watched me in surprise. We were both soaking wet... I smiled at him softly. And he smiled back. "Oh your gonna pay for that one Kagome!" he exclaimed and began running towards me. I laughed and got up and began running away. "You stole that lip time from me now come here!" he yelled I just kept running from him laughing as I did.

"Come and get me tough guy!" I said as I began splashing him with water.

"Hey! You know I could dump this whole ocean on you if I wanted!" he yelled back. The others joined in and it was just entirely pure fun! And... it was finally... and entirely perfect...


End file.
